Neverland Never say Goodbye
by vilkiss
Summary: Juste après la fin de la saison 2. Henry s'est fait kidnappé et ramener à Neverland. Mais si les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes ? Pourquoi l'île ne semble pas étrangère à Emma ? (Ne jamais se fier à la couverture pour lire un livre. Première fic. Mais j'espère qui donnera envie de lire :")
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après avoir lu beaucoup, beaucoup de fic j'ai décidé de me lancer. Déjà navrée pour les fautes :/**

 **Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais j'adore l'histoire originale donc pas de soucis :p**

 **Je me suis inspiré de quelques histoires lu donc désolée si vous repérez du déjà vu mon but n'est absolument pas de copi** **er** **:o**

 **Ps : Je garderais les noms anglais pour les perso.**

 **Pps : N'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts si quelque chose est confus**

 **Voilà bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Pour retrouver Henry, Gold, Regina, Emma et ses parents aidés d'Hook prirent place sur le pont, encerclant le globe magique permettant de retrouver le jeune homme. Le ténébreux se piqua le doigt et versa une goutte de son sang dessus :

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Regina impatiente.

Hook et Rumple se regardèrent tous deux d'un air entendu :

« Neverland » Répondit simplement Hook.

Tous furent surpris de la destination et aucun ne remarqua qu'Emma s'était tendue. Après des adieux et des recommandations aux habitants restant de Storybrook, les cinq compagnons de fortune embarquèrent à bord du Jolly Roger.

Le passage entre les mondes les avait tous secoués. Les Charmants s'isolèrent dans la cabine, Gold et Regina réfléchissaient à des sorts leur permettant de se protéger et retrouver Henry le plus rapidement possible. Pendant ce temps, Emma avec la flasque d'Hook à la main s'appuya contre la rambarde songeuse, elle n'entendit pas le pirate approcher :

« Un soucis chérie ? »

« À part le fait que mon fils ait été enlevé par un lutin ? Aucun » Son ton était sec et ne laissait nul doute au fait qu'elle ne voulait aucune compagnie.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas cela ne t'embête pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie »

À cette déclaration, il sortit une deuxième flasque de sa veste :

« Sérieusement ? Combien de flasques gardes-tu sur toi ? » Demanda-t-elle amusé.

« Un bon pirate ne sait jamais quand il posera de nouveau pieds à terre, il vaut mieux être prévenant. »

Son sourire se voulait charmeur et bien qu'il n'insiste pas, il sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait la belle. Pourtant, il sentait que la brusquer n'était pas la solution :

« De tous les endroits possible et imaginable...» Ce n'était qu'un soupir mais Hook n'en avait pas perdu une miette :

« Swan, est-ce que tu … »

Le pirate n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une secousse se fit sentir contre le bateau et d'une main de maître Hook donna ses ordres :

« Vite ! Remontez les voiles, prenez le gouvernail, accrochez vous à ce que vous pouvez ! »

Tout le monde s'activa sur le pont, Emma regarda par dessus-bord ce qui pouvait bien causer ce tapage, en voyant les queues rentrer et sortir de l'eau, elle comprit :

« Merde. Ce sont des…»

« Vous avez deviné Mlle Swan, apparemment ces poissons ont décidé de nous compliquer la vie » L'interrompit la mairesse.

« On en a attrapé une ! » S'exclama Snow du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré la tempête.

« Une ? Mais il y en a une dizaine !» Répondit Regina d'un air ennuyé.

« Mes chers, je vous propose de mettre un terme à cette plaisanterie. »

Sur ses mots, Rumple ralentit les sirènes restées dans l'eau et Regina le rejoignit en lançant des boules de feu faisant fuir les sirènes, malheureusement, la tempête qui faisait rage ne s'était pas arrêté :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce temps ? » Demanda Regina de plus en plus agacé.

« C'est sans doute cette sirène la responsable » À cela, charmant dégaina une épée et menaça la sirène.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution » S'exclama Snow incertaine.

« Tu as une autre idée peut-être ? » Regina avait maintenant perdue toute patience et suggéra à charmant d'en finir.

« Vraiment très cher ? C'est cela que vous voulez montrer à votre femme et votre fille ? » Lui demanda Rumple avec un sourire narquois montrant qu'il était plus amusé de la situation qu'autre chose.

« Arrête cela ne servira à rien, cela vient de nous et seulement de nous ! »

Simultanément, ils se retournèrent vers Emma comme un seul homme avec un regard interrogatif :

« Oh ? Et comment sauriez-vous cela Miss Swan » La questionna Rumple, de plus en plus amusé.

Emma se tendit à nouveau et sentit qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit ou pas assez et priait pour qu'ils ne lui demandent pas plus d'informations :

« Tient, tient ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi IL insistait pour qu'on attaque ce rafiot » La sirène les interrompit, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Eh ! Je ne t'insulte pas moi ! » S'indigna Hook vexé pour son bateaux.

« Peu importe, si vous voulez que cela s'arrête, vous devriez me libérer » Continua la sirène rouquine.

« C'est du bluff » Riposta tout de suite Emma.

De plus en plus suspicieuse, Regina lança un regard inquisiteur à la blonde qui fixa la sirène en l'ignorant.

«Vous êtes donc tous prêt à prendre le risque ? » Continua la sirène pour semer le doute.

Tous se regardèrent tour à tour puis vers Emma en attendant plus d'informations sur ce qu'elle semblait affirmer. Comme si elle sentait les regards sur elle, elle expliqua :

« Je… Je le sens, elle ment. »

« Si c'est encore cette histoire de super pouvoir, on ne peut pas se fonder là-dessus Shérif ! » S'indigna Regina plus contrarié que jamais.

« Bien je ne compte pas mourir sur ce rafiot. Neverland est un endroit qui vous confronte à vos plus grands doutes, vos plus grandes peurs, et vous Mlle Swan êtes la personne la plus vulnérable sur cette île. Il est hors de question que vos…incertitudes me ralentisse. »

À cela, le ténébreux s'évapora, dans un nuage de fumée :

« Vieux crocodile ! Indigne de confiance ! » S'énerva Hook.

Une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir et la pression palpable sur le bateau atteignit des sommets :

« Gold a raison, comment arriverons-nous à sauver Henry si on ne peut même pas sortir d'une petite tempête ! » S'exclama Regina.

« Cela ne sert à rien de se remettre en question maintenant, l'important est de rester soudé et… » Commença Snow.

« Oh parce que tu crois que tes arcs-en-ciel et tes licornes vont nous aider, ne sois pas ridicule !» Se moqua Regina.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait au moins essayer de se calmer ! » S'énerva la princesse.

« Dis donc ta femme à un tempérament de garce quand elle veut camarade » Commenta Hook.

« Ne traite pas ma femme de garce ! » S'énerva à son tour David qui lança un crochet (:p) du droit au pirate.

Plus les disputes battaient leur plein, plus la tempête s'intensifia. Emma jeta un regard plein de colère vers la sirène qui répondit par un sourire victorieux :

«Tu es fière de toi à ce que je vois ? »

« Ce n'était pas très compliqué, chaque personne sur ce navire causera la perte d'une autre. »

« Pourquoi vous les sirènes L'aider ? Je vous pensais plus futé que cela » Piqua sarcastiquement la blonde à la rouquine qui perdit son sourire.

« Les choses sont très différentes, mais sache que certaines choses ne changent pas, IL ne change pas. »

À cette sentence, la sauveuse s'approcha dangereusement de la rousse :

« Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est où se trouve mon fils et pourquoi il a été envoyé sur cette fichue île. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne t'en doutes pas…Oh je vois ! » Une étincelle de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la sirène.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne leur as rien dis n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Dire quoi ? » Emma sembla terrifié parce qu'insinuait la sirène et voulait confirmer ses craintes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien à raconter à ces individus » Répondit-elle en lançant un regard méprisant aux autres se trouvant sur le bateau.

« Ariel… »

« Bonne chance pour arrêter cette tempête, même si…une plus grande se prépare »

Avec cette sentence la sirène prit appuie sur la rambarde et sauta par-dessus bord. Après un long soupir, Emma se tourna vers l'équipe censée l'aider à secourir son fils. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était un triste tableau : Le capitaine du navire et son…père, _Dieu que le dire_ _était toujours difficile_ _pensa-t-elle_ se donnait des coups sans relâche, tandis que sa mère et l'autre mère de son fils s'étranglaient l'une l'autre. Le regard perdu et l'esprit ailleurs, Emma prit une grande inspiration, hurler avec le tapage de la tempête ne servirait à rien, elle décida de faire la première chose lui passant par la tête : Sauter par-dessus bord. Elle se pencha pour faire le premier pas dans l'eau et se fut sa mère qui se rendit compte du geste insensé de sa fille et cria trop tard :

« Emma non ! »

Le bruit lourd d'Emma touchant la surface de l'eau attira l'attention des deux autres qui se battaient :

« Idiote ! Stupide gène de charmant et leur impulsivité ! » Le ton de Regina était plein de reproche, mais aussi d'inquiétude.

Hook eut l'initiative de tendre une corde à David qui n'hésita pas à remonter sa fille à la surface. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux étaient remontés à bord, Emma encore dans le brouillard s'éveilla peu à peu sous le regard inquiet de Snow et étonnamment de Regina. Après avoir toussé et réhabitué ses poumons à l'air, elle se redressa complètement voulant s'allonger dans la cabine du capitaine pour se reposer, mais Regina l'empoigna :

« Ce que tu as fais était incroyablement stupide !»

«Vrai. Mais j'avais raison » Répondit Emma, le sourire aux lèvres.

« À propos de quoi ? » Demanda l'ancienne reine confuse.

« La tempête, j'avais raison » dit-elle le doigt pointé vers le ciel redevenu bleu nuit.

« Nous y sommes ! » Annonça Hook à son tour.

« Alors voici la fameuse île » Demanda Snow plus pour elle-même.

« Effectivement l'île où vos plus beaux rêves peuvent se réaliser » Confirma sarcastiquement Hook.

« Vos pires cauchemars oui » murmura doucement Emma.

Lorsque le navire fut accosté, les cinq compagnons continuèrent à se lancer des piques jusqu'à ce qu'Emma décide qu'elle avait eu sa dose :

« OK, je sais. Tout le monde est angoissé, fatigué et pas avec les personnes qu'on inviterait à dîner mais c'est ainsi. Si nous sommes là c'est pour retrouver Henry, pour lui et personne d'autre. Donc on met nos différents de côté ici, maintenant et tout de suite ! »

Essoufflée par sa tirade, elle vit tout le monde acquiescer, mais Regina ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis un petit moment :

« Eh bien, shérif ! Vu que vous avez l'air d'être une experte, ne devriez-vous pas mener le chemin ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est censé dire au juste ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus froid.

« Je ne sais pas Miss Swan, la sirène, la tempête, à vous de nous dire. Si tout cela doit se faire sur une confiance mutuelle… »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de confiance ! » Emma haussa le ton. C'était tranchant et distant.

Regina en était sûre maintenant la sauveuse cachait quelque chose et cela l'intriguait plus que nécessaire, mais elle capitula pour le moment :

« Très bien. Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend, allons secourir notre fils. »

Ce à quoi Emma hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait désolé du ton employé sur l'ancienne reine, celle-ci comprit le message et lui sourit en retour. _Pourquoi cela me tiens tellement à_ _cœur_ _que Emma Swan me fasse des excuses_ _? Et «Notre» fils._ Un long soupir suivit le fil de sa pensée. Traîné avec les deux idiots, l'avait peut-être ramolli finalement. David prit alors la parole coupant le fil de ses pensées :

« Hook, toi qui es déjà venu, tu dois connaître la personne à laquelle nous devons nous confronter. »

« Camarade, je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit d'un véritable démon, celui qui a le pouvoir de te confronter à tes secrets et peurs les plus intimes »

 **Dans la forêt profonde de l'île :**

Henry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à cette obscurité presque surnaturelle. Alors qu'il commençait à analyser l'endroit où il avait atterri, il entendit des chuchotements :

« La mission n'était pas de ramener le gamin, IL ne sera pas satisfait » La première voix semblait terrifiée ce qui inquiéta Henry.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le gamin était supposé venir ici, le résultat est le même, ils ont tous débarqués sur l'île. »

« Tous cela pour sauver ce morveux ennuyeux. Jamais je n'aurais pu revenir si j'étais à sa place…»

«Tu le sais bien, on ne quitte pas Neverland sans SON autorisation. » Interrompit la seconde voix.

Henry reconnut les voix de ses deux ravisseurs Greg et Tamara. Même si, d'après sa mère blonde les deux étaient arrivés à Storybrook pour éradiquer la magie, le jeune garçon sentait qu'il y avait un peu plus derrière cette histoire. En pleine réflexion, il n'avait pas aperçu une troisième personne approcher :

« Bien ! Je vois que vous avez réussi à revenir…où est-il ? » demanda le garçon qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que 15 ans en se frottant les mains et un sourire mauvais au visage.

« À côté et inconscient...Nous savons que ce n'était pas exactement le contrat, mais les choses ont été… »

« Inutile de se justifier, le coupa le garçon d'un geste de la main. IL sait ce qu'il s'est passé et a décidé de votre…sort. »

« Nous…Nous ne voulons pas plus d'ennui juste… »

« Être jeune à nouveau ? Recommencer tout du début ? Vous deviez vous douter que cela n'était pas possible non ? » rigola froidement le garçon.

« Mais IL avait promis… »

« Eh bien, comme quoi la vérité ne sort pas toujours de la bouche des enfants. »

À cela le jeune garçon siffla, et des ombres sinistres apparurent, enserrèrent les deux individus qui disparurent dans l'obscurité. Après un moment de silence, le garçon dit à haute voix :

« Je sais que tu es là, montre toi. »

Henry pensant que cette déclaration s'adressait à lui commença à faire un pas en avant, mais à sa grande surprise, c'est son grand-père fraîchement découvert qui se mit devant le garçon et rétorqua :

« Je dois dire que c'était assez cruel de SA part. Mais j'aurais pu faire tellement pire. »

« Ténébreux…Cela faisait bien longtemps. Pourtant, ta présence n'est pas requise sur cette île» Le ton du garçon était dangereusement lent.

« Eh bien, aurait-IL peur que je sois une…menace à quel que soit son plan ? »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout à propos de ce qui se passe ici Rumple. Voilà le dernier avertissement. .Île » L'ordre était agressif et l'air autour était oppressant.

Avec un sourire méchant Rumple se détourna avant de s'arrêter pour dire une dernière chose :

« Je ne ferais rien contre ses plans, s'IL me rend ce qui est à moi » Sa requête était sans appel.

« Serait-ce un marché ? Car IL ne marchande pas et encore moins lorsque tu es sur son territoire »

« Dans ce cas qu'IL assure ses arrières » Sur cette menace Rumple disparut dans un nuage sombre.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa et alors qu'il comptait reculer de quelques pas Henry se percuta contre le garçon :

« Tu t'es perdu jeune garçon » Son ton était sournois et malicieux.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Hmm cela fait beaucoup de questions…Henry. »

« Comment est-ce-qu… » commença Henry confus.

« Une autre question ? Bon, laisse-moi répondre un peu. Je m'appelle Félix et TOI, tu es celui qui nous permettra d'atteindre SON objectif ». Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre, qu'Henry sentit son corps s'engourdir et l'obscurité se glisser devant ses yeux.

À son réveil, Henry était sur un hamac lui servant de lit. Il se leva précipitamment pour chercher une sortie, mais se rendit compte qu'aucune issues n'était possible. Soudain une voix l'interrompit dans sa recherche :

« Cela doit être héréditaire, cette manie de toujours chercher un moyen de s'échapper » Après un sursaut, Henry reprit contenance et demanda :

« Q_qui es-tu ? »

Le garçon devant lui ne semblait pas plus vieux que Félix rencontré un peu plus tôt. Il était habillé de vert sombre, les cheveux courts et brins avec des yeux bleus perçants et un sourire malicieux :

« Oh ! aurai-je oublié de me présenter. Je suis Peter. Peter Pan. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Merci aux personnes ayant pris le temps de lire mon histoire et à ceux qui ont commentés. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir capté votre attention.**

 **Pour répondre :**

 **\- Les pronoms en majuscules étaient pour le premier chap pour ceux que cela à un peu dérangé :)**

 **\- Je compte poster régulièrement puisque je suis en vacances et j'ai des chapitres d'avance (je ne m'avance pas trop, on ne sait jamais quand même ^^'')**

 **\- Je suis fan inconditionnelle du SQ. J'en suis tombé amoureuse en lisant de merveilleuses fics, du coup il y en aura, il viendra s'installer petit à petit, j'y travaille. Donc c'est normal s'il n'est pas apparent tout de suite, car il y a beaucoup à expliquer pour répondre aux interrogations de l'histoire :D**

 **Bon, j'arrête là mon monologue et Merci encore de lire mon chapitre (Rien ne m'appartient :) )**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **19 ans plus tôt :**

Dans un appartement miteux d'un quartier malfamé de Boston, alors qu'elle entendait encore une dispute entre ses « parents adoptifs », Emma, se cacha sous la couverture les mains sur les oreilles afin d'étouffer les cris. Le scénario était toujours le même : La femme rentrait de son travail de serveuse, munie de nouveaux vêtements acheté avec l'allocation qu'Emma lui apportait, et elle retrouvait son mari en compagnie d'une autre femme ou d'une autre bouteille. Cela devait être une bouteille vue le bruit sourd du contact contre le mur spécula la petite blonde terrorisée. Comme d'habitude, elle attendra que les cris et coups se finissent. Généralement par l'évanouissement de l'ivrogne ou alors la femme partirait rejoindre son amant. Emma préférait la première option, car lorsque sa femme n'était pas là, l'homme furieux répercutait sa colère sur Emma. En entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et aucun claquement de porte, Emma comprit terrifié que cette fois serait différente. L'homme était agité, avec des bleus sur les mains sûrement dues aux coups administrés à sa femme, l'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac entra dans ses poumons et Emma en eu la nausée. Il s'approcha de la petite fille malgré qu'elle le suppliât de la laisser tranquille. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais rien à faire. L'homme l'attrapa par les chevilles, bloquant ses mouvements avec ses bras et ses jambes, sortit sa ceinture de son pantalon et commença à la frapper. Un coup, deux coups, trois…Emma arrêta de compter, elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier, mais ses poumons étaient déjà en feu, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, alors qu'il continuait à la frapper et lui rappeler à quel point le monde se porterait mieux sans elle. Une dernière phrase résonna dans sa tête **«** **Tu ne seras jamais bien pour personne, personne ne t'aime et ne t'aimera** **»** puis, incapable de tenir plus longtemps elle s'évanouit.

Après ce cauchemar récurrent, Emma se réveilla en sursaut avec de la sueur perlant son front.

La nuit venait de tomber, les cinq compagnons avaient décidés de s'arrêter et de faire un camp provisoire. Tous le monde semblait dormir assez confortablement, mais Emma n'arrivait pas à ignorer les pleurs qui résonnaient dans sa tête et qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ceux des enfants égarés, non-désirés ou abandonnés dans un monde trop dur pour eux. _S_ _es propres pleurs devaient sûrement être mêlé_ _s_ _à ceux de ses « frères et sœurs »_ _pensa t-elle_.

Comme elle doutait que le sommeil revienne, elle se leva et partit se rafraîchir à la rivière la plus proche. _Fichue île, et fichue mémoire pensa t-elle_ plus frustré qu'autre chose _._ Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, un bruit venant d'un buisson l'interpella, elle sortit l'épée de son fourreau et s'avança, prête à attaquer le malheureux qui osait la surprendre, elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Regina :

« Miss Swan ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire, mais si vous pouviez enlever cette arme de mon visage » Demanda la mairesse le plus délicatement possible ne voulant pas perturber encore plus la blonde.

« Vraiment désolé Regina, je suis un peu à cran » S'excusa la jeune femme en baissant son arme.

« J'ai cru comprendre. Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil…Et toi, tu penses que c'est le moment pour une balade nocturne » plaisanta Emma pour changer de sujet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Regina qui décida de ne pas pousser et répondit :

« Comment dormir sachant que mon fils se trouve sur cette île infernale, avec un petit lutin vert. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Emma, sans s'en rendre compte, la présence de l'ancienne reine l'avait calmé et permit de se détendre un peu :

« Oui, plus vite nous retrouverons Henry, plus vite nous serons partis. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'attarder ici. »

Bien que Regina comprenne son impatience, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le shérif. Depuis que l'endroit où se trouvait Henry avait été dévoilé, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose…d'ancien s'était réveillée chez la jeune femme. Même si elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, le regard d'Emma était plus distant que d'habitude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Swan ? » On n'aurait pu penser que sa question était un reproche, mais Emma commençait à bien connaître Mme. Le maire et lui demanda à son tour :

« Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ? »

« Eh bien, pas besoin d'être un expert de la filature ou autre chose que tu faisais pour gagner ta vie pour voir que tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise. »

« Je…Je manque juste un peu de sommeil donc pas la peine de…» Commença Emma énervée contre elle-même pour avoir laissé voir son malaise, mais arrêta sa sentence en entendant une fois de plus les pleurs :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Regina un peu confuse en regardant autour d'elle. Tandis que Emma était plus que surprise de la question de l'ancienne reine.

« Regina tu…» Avant qu'elle n'exprime sa pensée une autre voix se fit entendre :

« Qui aurait cru que la méchante reine avait un cœur ! »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent simultanément et firent face à Félix, appuyé contre un arbre :

« Qui es-tu toi ! » Demanda Regina agacé par la réflexion du jeune homme.

« Félix » Souffla doucement Emma.

Apparemment, seul Félix l'entendit et lui sourit avant de répondre à l'ancienne reine tout en exécutant une courbette parfaite :

« Félix, votre majesté. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et où est Henry ? » Interrogea Regina de plus en plus à bout de nerfs.

« Ah ! Des questions et encore des questions, je vois d'où Henry tient cela » Dit-il en mettant les mains sur son visage d'un air ennuyé.

À l'entente du prénom de son fils, Emma se rua vers Félix et le menaça de son sabre :

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Comme quoi les mauvaises habitudes ont du mal à se perdre n'est-ce pas ? » continua le garçon tout sourire.

« Où est mon fils ? » Son ton était lent et menaçant ignorant la pique de Félix.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, il va bien. Il est entre de très bonnes mains, tu t'en doutes. C'est un garçon vraiment spécial Emma, tu peux être fière. »

À cette remarque, Emma baissa son arme, mais resta proche de l'adolescent. Regina n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'altercation entre les deux, elle s'approcha à son tour faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main :

« Si tu veux courir et jouer dans la forêt un jour de plus, dis-nous où il se trouve » menaça, l'ancienne reine.

« Très bien ! C'est pour cela que j'ai été envoyé après tout » Admit Félix en levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Toujours le fidèle toutou » se moqua Emma.

Le sourire de Félix, s'évanouit et il regarda Emma droit dans les yeux :

« Et toujours une petite fille incertaine et perdue. »

À cette réplique, Emma sentit l'angoisse et la colère montait de nouveau. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup, il lui tendit une carte et expliqua :

« Bien, les choses sont simples sur une île d'enfants, si vous voulez retrouver Henry, il vous suffit de gagner le jeu »

« Et quelles en sont les règles » Demanda Regina fatiguée de ces enfantillages

« Simple comme bonjour. C'est un jeu de piste, chacun d'entre vous possède une réponse aux énigmes qui apparaîtront dessus. Soyez juste honnête avec vous-même et le chemin sera dévoilé » Conclut-il.

« Ou bien, je pourrais tout simplement t'arracher le cœur et te faire dire où tu caches notre fils. »

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à joindre le geste à la parole, Emma tenta de l'arrêter, mais trop tard, un champ de force repoussa violemment la mairesse et Emma alla l'aider à se relever :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… » Plus surprise qu'autre chose commença Regina

« Les règles du jeu sont immuable majesté, je pensais que vous seriez plus maligne que cela » Ricana Félix.

« Donne-nous juste ce fichu papier » S'énerva Emma en tendant la main pour récupérer la carte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner, il vint près de son oreille pour chuchoter :

« Bon retour à Neverland Emma. »

Sur ces mots, le garçon disparut de leur champ de vision et les deux femmes rentrèrent au camp en silence, même si maintenant, encore plus de questions planaient dans l'air.

 **Un peu plus court, j'espère que vous-êtes toujours là. À la prochaine:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Hello à tous ! Je suis vraiment contente de l'enthousiasme dont vous faites preuve avec cette fic :D. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante ^^''**

 **Chapitre plus long pour me rattraper ;) (Vraiment désolé pour les fautes j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible promis:))**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Camp de Pan**

Henry observait les enfants perdus s'affairant à des tâches différentes pour préparer le repas.

 _Que des garçons_ _remarqua_ _Henry._ Perdu dans son observation, il ne vit pas Pan s'asseoir à ses côtés :

« Une pomme ? » proposa Pan.

« Je n'aime pas les pommes. »

« Hmm quelle étrange tendance. Un truc de famille sans doute » Conclut t-il en croquant dans la pomme.

Henry acquiesça pensif, quand il percuta quelque chose :

« Tu sembles savoir des… choses sur ma famille. »

Pan se tourna complètement vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Bien plus que tu ne peux le croire Henry, bien plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? »

« Toi ? tu as toutes les compétences pour devenir un garçon perdu Henry, lui dit nonchalamment Pan. »

« Un garçon perdu ? » Répéta Henry confus.

« Oui. Mais ne m'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas ma première cible. »

À cette révélation, Henry se crispa, la seule pensée que Pan se serve de lui pour blesser un membre de sa famille lui était insupportable. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait capturer de la sorte :

« Ils me retrouveront et t'empêcheront de faire du mal ! » Déclara-t-il avec grande conviction.

« Oh ! J'y compte bien. Dis-moi Henry, tout comme elle tu n'aimes pas les mensonges n'est-ce pas ? » Indiqua Pan.

« De qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Henry de plus en plus confus par les paroles de Pan.

« N'es-tu pas le jeune garçon perspicace qui a aidé à briser la malédiction ? Je te pensais plus malin » Soupira Pan.

Henry réfléchit aux paroles de l'adolescent et soudain il devina :

« Emma. Tu parles de ma mère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ! Regardait qui devient intelligent » se moqua Pan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Tu ne la connais même pas, la malédiction vient d'être brisée. »

« Neverland est un autre monde Henry, et renferme ses propres secrets » divulgua mystérieusement Pan.

« Tu veux dire que…tu connais ma mère et qu'elle te connaît ? Tu mens ! » Hurla Henry qui sentait déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux à l'idée que sa mère lui ait menti sur une chose si importante encore une fois.

« Henry. Je ne suis peut-être pas le garçon le mieux élevé de l'île, mais je ne te mentirais jamais. »

Alors qu'Henry essaya tant bien que mal d'assimiler les paroles de Pan, Félix sortit d'un buisson le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tient ! Te voilà » S'enthousiasma Pan en se levant.

« En effet, je reviens avec de nombreuses découvertes » S'exclama Félix

Pan se retourna vers Henry :

« Il semblerait, que tu es le don de réunir des personnes vraiment intéressantes »

Henry resta silencieux alors que Pan demanda à Félix de s'expliquer. Il lui fit part de sa rencontre avec le ténébreux, ainsi que la présence du capitaine Hook sur l'île et enfin sa confrontation avec la Sauveuse et la Reine :

« Il n'y a pas à dire, elles sont déterminées à le retrouver » Dit-il en jetant un œil à Henry.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda Félix impatient de connaître la suite du jeu malsain commencé par Pan.

« Rien du tout. La carte a été remise entre leurs mains, on va attendre patiemment et voir ce qu'ils en feront. »

« Tu penses que c'est toujours elle qui l'a ? Après tout cela fait longtemps…»

« Oui, Félix ! Interrompit Pan. Crois-moi, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'était la dernière fois, qu'Emma Swan quitte cette île. »

 **18 ans plus tôt :**

 _Quel plus beau cade_ _au, qu_ _itte_ _r l'_ _hôpital le jour de son anniversaire_ pensa Emma, un sourire amer sur le visage. Après l'incident avec son père adoptif, le voisin avait décidé qu'il était enfin temps d'appeler les services sociaux. Emma aurait pu exprimer sa gratitude pour l'individu, mais au contraire, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était du mépris et du dégoût pour celui qui avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où cesserait enfin son calvaire. Peut-être que cette fois ses hurlements l'avaient empêché d'écouter la télévision une fois de trop ou bien pensait-il que l'ivrogne avait cassé l'énième bouteille de trop sur le mur. Peut-être que la neuvième fois était la bonne pour faire comprendre à une gamine qu'elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un insecte. Ou pire, avait-il appelé pour apaiser sa propre conscience ? Ne voulant pas de l'image d'une petite fille dans un sac en plastique qui hante son esprit. Les remords l'auraient sûrement dévorés alors que là : « Il valait mieux tard que jamais » n'est-ce pas ? Si cela était la véritable raison, pour Emma, la mort semblait plus douce. Ce type avait joué avec sa vie, la seule chose qui lui appartenait encore ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu et elle en était dégoûté. À sa sortie, elle fut replacé dans l'orphelinat où elle avait passé sa jeunesse. _Ce n'était pas plus mal se dit-elle._ Sans plus aucun espoir de connaître une famille aimante, la jeune fille était devenue distante, froide et dans ses yeux se reflétaient seulement son âme brisée par la vie. Alors qu'elle lisait un livre qui était un conte de fée soit, tout l'inverse de sa vie, un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé s'approcha d'elle :

« Ce serait mieux si la vie se passait comme dans les contes n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma détourna les yeux de son livre pour regarder le garçon puis remit la tête dedans avant de lui répliquer froidement :

« Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour croire à ces enfantillages ridicules. »

« Et toi un peu trop jeune pour ne plus y croire » rétorqua-t-il.

En soupirant d'un ennui certain, Emma posa le livre et fixa le garçon :

« Même si la vie était comme dans ce livre, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait meilleure pour autant. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Le garçon était intrigué par la réponse évasive de la jeune blonde.

« Rester un enfant inconscient de la cruauté de la vie serait tel un cauchemar sans fin. Devenir adulte, subirent une malédiction nous forçant à devenir lâche et fuir nos problèmes. Aucun ne semble idéal. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Et toi. Que ferais-tu si tu avais le choix, insista-t-il. »

« Le choix ne fait pas partit de ce monde. À quoi cela servirait de te répondre » déclara douloureusement Emma avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous avons toujours le choix Emma. Et s'il ne se trouve pas ici, le bonheur existe autre part » affirma l'adolescent en lui tendant la main.

Emma très sceptique sur ce qu'avançait l'adolescent, accepta tout de même la main tendue. À son contact une douce chaleur se dégagea de leurs mains jointes et Emma surprise retira sa main aussi vite qu'elle l'avait mise :

« C'était quoi ça ? » paniqua Emma.

« De la magie peut-être » sourit largement le garçon.

« Si tu le dis…Capitula Emma n'ayant pas la force de le contredire. Comment as-tu dis que tu t'appelais » Demanda t-elle intrigué à présent.

« Je m'appelle Peter » Dit-il le sourire plus grand.

« Peter ? Sérieusement ? » Répéta Emma en levant un sourcil.

« N'est-ce pas la preuve que le destin a voulut nous réunir, rigola-t-il en pointant le livre que lisait la petite blonde. »

« Sans doute, dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

 **De nos jour sur l'île :**

Emma et Regina venaient d'arriver quelques minutes auparavant et aucune n'avait adressé la parole à l'autre. Snow décida de mettre fin à ce silence pesant entre les deux jeune femmes :

« Donc, vous avez rencontré un…un sbire de Pan et il vous a donné cette carte. »

Regina et Emma regardèrent Snow, et hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

« Mais c'est vide » fit remarquer David.

« Je vois qu'on apprend le sens de la déduction à l'école des bergers » intervint sarcastiquement Regina.

« Ce que Charmant essaye de demander, c'est s'il vous a expliqué comment la carte fonctionnait » interrompit Snow empêchant ainsi une dispute d'éclater.

« C'est un jeu de piste alors suivons les pistes » déclara Hook avec nonchalance.

« Non. C'est juste un moyen de nous détourner de notre objectif. Il est malsain et indigne de confiance » Coupa Emma.

« Et comment en es-tu si sûr Swan ! » Cette fois Regina en avait vraiment marre de n'avoir que des moitiés de réponses apportées par Emma.

Si l'ancienne Reine avait déjà des soupçons sur la jeune femme, la confrontation avec le garçon perdu était la preuve indéniable que la sauveuse était d'une manière ou d'une autre relié à cette satanée île.

Emma resta silencieuse, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait été mal, qu'elle devait raconter cette partie tellement enfouie de son passé, qui lui arrivait de l'oublier. Lorsque Henry lui avait parlé de Storybrook, des contes de fées, elle espérait que cela n'ait aucun lien avec Neverland. Elle avait nié en bloque ses théories, qui étaient pour une personne sensée complètement dingue. Malheureusement, Emma savait que ce que racontait son fils était possible. Mieux que qui compte en vue de son passé, égoïstement caché. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que la vie de son fils était mise en danger par sa faute et cela la tuait à petit feu. Pourtant, une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne rien dire, qu'elle n'était pas prête à retourner à cette époque bien qu'elle soit à nouveau piégé sur l'île. Durant son conflit intérieur, Snow posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Elle était devenue inquiète en voyant les traits sombre et terrifiés sur le visage de celle-ci :

« Emma ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le ton était doux et aimant, tout ce qu'Emma souhaitait enfant. Cette pensée suffit à faire remonter ses sentiments à la surface. Toute cette peine, cette rancœur enfouie durant toutes ces années, tellement, que le poids en était devenu douloureux. Les personnes qui avaient causé ce vide, cette souffrance se trouvaient juste devant elle et la regardait avec des yeux chaleureux comme s'ils avaient toujours été à ses côtés. Or, ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler les terribles moments qu'elle avait traversé. Énervé, elle retira violemment la main de sa mère. Celle-ci fut blessé du mouvement, mais n'en dit rien :

« Tu as perdu le droit de me demander cela, le jour où tu m'as abandonné ! » Asséna la sauveuse. Une fois de plus, Snow sentit son cœur se briser.

David étonné du changement soudain de sa fille et voyant la mine triste de sa femme se tourna vers sa fille :

« Emma ! Comment peux-tu dire cela maintenant ? » Malgré qu'il sentait sa colère monter, Charmant employa un ton plus peiné que moralisateur.

Soudain, Emma prit conscience d'avoir blessé ses parents et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur :

« Je…je suis…» Elle n'arrivait même pas à finir de s'excuser tellement sa gorge était serrée.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il est vrai qu'elle gardait encore une certaine rancœur, présente depuis toujours. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir remonter à la surface et cela en était douloureux. Même si Regina était resté silencieuse, elle n'avait pas manqué la flamme dans les yeux d'Emma. Celle-ci reflétant des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Haine, Mépris, Tristesse, Douleur. Lors de son règne dans la forêt enchantée, elle les portaient tel un masque inébranlable. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité au fait d'être en partie responsable des sentiments se trouvant dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui, les répercutaient uniquement sur ses parents :

« Navré de vous interrompre, mais des mots apparaissent sur la carte » Intervint Hook, papier en main.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis, pirate manchot » S'exaspéra l'ancienne Reine. _Si_ _on_ _ne rentre pas,_ _une personne sera_ _tu_ _ée_ _sur cette île_ _pensa t-elle_

Emma et ses parents se regardèrent mal à l'aise avant de rejoindre Hook et Regina pour inspecter la carte. Des mots étaient effectivement apparus sur la carte :

 **« Un pirate pré** **fè** **re trahir celui qu'il appel** **ait** **son fils, pour une bonne bouteille de Rhum »**

Ces mots ne laissaient aucun doute sur le destinataire du message :

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est le pirate diablement beau qui ouvre le bal » déclara sarcastiquement Hook.

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ^^**

 **A plus :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Coucou ! Voilà la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 4**

Les aventuriers restèrent silencieux. Après quelques minutes, Hook décida de continuer la route, David l'attrapa par le bras :

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Eh bien, comme l'a précisé le pion de Pan, c'est un jeu de piste, donc, je vais à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte » Répondit Hook en faisant de grands gestes pour étayer sa logique.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre » Snow confuse s'avança vers son mari et le pirate.

« Pan est malin et vicieux. Son but est de nous faire dévoiler nos plus grands secrets ainsi que nos plus grands regrets…Le mien, est lié à Baelfire. »

« Le fils de Gold ? » S'étonna Regina.

« Neal » Confirma Emma.

« Exactement…Je suppose que nous devons nous rendre à l'endroit où se trouve mes regrets » ajouta tristement Hook

« Et où est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Snow.

« À l'endroit où un pirate laisse toute sa vie. Sur mon bateau bien sûr. »

« C'est ridicule ! Déclara Regina outré. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour retourner sur ton épave. Emma a raison, nous perdons notre temps. »

« Ouah, je dois dire que c'est…surprenant venant de ta part » admit Emma abasourdi.

« Regina marque un point, je ne pense pas que le but de Pan soit de nous faire retourner sur ton navire, il doit y avoir autre chose » approuva David.

« Je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit…à moins que… » dit Hook de manière pensif.

« Tu vois autre chose ? » S'enthousiasma Snow à nouveau.

« Eh bien, il me semble avoir entendu parler d'une grotte isolée où Bae avait élu domicile. »

À cette réflexion, les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent, comme si la mort était apparue devant elle. Regina une fois de plus avait observé la réaction de la sauveuse :

« Un problème Mlle Swan ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment, comme si elle venait de piéger une souris entre ses griffes.

« Non, je…bien, on a pas de temps à perdre, allons-y » Répondit Emma prête à reprendre la route, mais Hook l'arrêta :

« Minute ma belle. Je ne sais absolument pas comment y aller, la seule personne capable de nous dire où elle se trouve est la fée résidant sur cette île. »

« Une fée, tu dis ? » S'étonna Snow, pensant que les fées se trouvaient toutes à Storybrook.

« En effet, elle a été bannie sur cette île pour avoir aidé la mauvaise personne à ce qu'on dit. »

Regina, ressentit à nouveau de la culpabilité, elle avait peur que la personne à laquelle elle pensait et la fée dont parlait Hook soit la même.

« Attends, ta fée…elle ne s'appelle pas Tinkerbell par hasard » Demanda la blonde qui avait maintenant un mauvais pressentiment.

« Quoi tu l'as connais » S'étonna le pirate.

« Eh bien,…tous les gamins du monde entier la connaissent. »

Même si cette remarque était vraie, Regina savait qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots :

« Alors allons chercher cette fée, qu'on en finisse avec ces charades ridicules » conclut la mairesse.

 **Quelque part sur l'île :**

Rumple continua de marcher, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit qui lui semblait à l'abri des regards.

Il récita un sortilège à l'aide de sa dague et fit apparaître son ombre :

« Je te confie ma dague, cache-là dans un endroit sûr. »

L'ombre acquiesça et commença à disparaître. Malheureusement, Rumple se rendit compte trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est avec une lueur d'effroi qu'il ne vit nul autre que Pan, récupérer sa dague des mains de son ombre :

« Franchement Rumple, tu pensais qu'un tour aussi futile serait d'une aide quelconque face à moi » rigola l'adolescent.

« Pan ! Je te promets que si tu ne me la rends pas… » Menaça le ténébreux furieux.

« Eh bien ténébreux, que feras-tu ? Je te défie d'en dire plus » jubila Pan en brandissant la lame maudite dans les airs.

Rumple resta silencieux, il savait que sans sa dague, il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion. Mais ce qui était compliqué, c'est que Pan n'était pas un simple être assoiffé de pouvoir, il était plus rusé, cruel et savait taper là où cela faisait vraiment mal :

« Je pensais qu'un message t'avait été donné. Pourtant te voilà, toujours sur l'île. Devrai-je utiliser cette dague contre toi ? » Suggéra Peter en pointant la lame maudite vers le ténébreux à sa merci.

« Je ne suis pas là pour interférer dans tes manigances » Répondit Gold en serrant les dents.

« Oh… Pourquoi dans ce cas ? »

« Je suis là pour tuer le garçon qui causera ma perte » admit finalement Rumple.

À cette révélation, Pan ne pût s'empêcher de rire au visage du ténébreux :

« Je vois qu'on s'accroche toujours à cette ancienne prophétie ridicule. »

« Oh je crois que toi en particulier, tu ne devrais pas te moquer des prophéties mon cher » ricana à son tour Rumple.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois informé de cela. Que sais-tu exactement ? » Le visage de Pan s'assombrit.

« Dois-je te rappeler, que je suis celui à qui tu dois cette prophétie à laquelle tu t'accroches ? » rappela Rumple en ignorant la question de Pan.

« Réponds ténébreux ! Ma patience à ses limites » S'énerva Peter.

« Je sais que le garçon n'est pas celui qui t'intéresse et que tu essayes de t'infiltrer dans la tête de ceux qui se trouvent sur cette île » répondit Rumple.

« Pas grand-chose aurait été plus court Rumple » rétorqua Pan en reprenant son air amusé. Bien, je vais te donner une dernière chance. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Pan sourit à cette question qui lui rappela un lointain souvenir :

« Bien sûr nous l'avons tous…enfin, s'il est dans mon intérêt » précisa le garçon.

« Que veux-tu ? » S'impatienta Rumple, se sentant impuissant entre les mains de Pan.

« Te faire…un cadeau. Vois-tu, je sais que ton vœux le plus cher est que cette dague ne soit pas plus qu'un vulgaire poignard entre les mains des fous qui oseront la prendre. Je vais te dire comment faire » expliqua-t-il.

Rumple ne savait que pensait de la suggestion de Pan et demanda plus de détails :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à faire cela ? »

« Ça, c'est mon affaire. Alors avons-nous un marché ? » Redemanda Pan en tendant sa main au Ténébreux.

Rumple le regarda suspicieusement puis sourit malicieusement :

« Nous avons un accord. Quel est donc le moyen de me libérer ? » S'impatienta le ténébreux.

« Pour défaire les liens du sort le plus noir, tu auras besoin d'un cœur spécial. Le plus innocent. Celui de l'être, qui croit que tout est possible dans ce monde, et que le bien triomphe toujours du mal. Le cœur du plus pur des croyants. »

Le sourire de Rumple s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il comprit ce que Pan avançait.

Emma et les autres mené par Hook s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt profonde, personnes ne se fatiguait à parler préférant économiser leurs forces pour d'éventuelle combats. Hook s'arrêta soudainement et pointa du doigt, ce qui ressemblait à une cabane dans les arbres :

« Nous y sommes,c'est ici qu'habite Tink. »

« Pourquoi une fée aurait-elle besoin d'une échelle pour grimper chez elle ? » Fit remarquer Snow.

« Peut-être que vivre à l'état sauvage, lui est monté à la tête » déclara sarcastiquement l'ancienne Reine.

Alors que David et Hook cherchaient aux alentours de la maison, Snow, Regina et Emma, montèrent en haut de la cabane :

« Je dois admettre, que je m'attendais à plus de rose venant d'une fée » commenta la mairesse.

« Seul le strict nécessaire est important en survie » Expliqua Snow.

« Et comment le serais-tu ? » Demanda curieusement Emma.

« Eh bien, disons que fuir une méchante Reine donne l'opportunité de faire beaucoup de nuits à la belle étoile » répondit la princesse en fixant Regina.

Celle-ci roula des yeux à cette tirade :

« Si tu attends de moi de dire que je suis désolé eh bien sache que…Je le suis » admit la mairesse même si c'était à peine audible.

Snow sourit lui faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait ses excuses. Pourtant, tellement focalisé sur leur conversation, Snow ne vit pas le couteau arriver sous sa gorge. Une blonde avec un chignon et vêtue de vert regarda Regina et Emma avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Aucune des deux ne firent le moindre mouvements, Hook et David ayant entendu du bruit se rendirent sur place et furent témoins de la scène :

« Snow ! » Cria David inquiet.

« Ne bouge pas. Aucun d'entre vous où je raccourcis encore plus ses cheveux. »

À cette réplique, Regina eut du mal à cacher le sourire naissant sur son visage. Hook se rapprocha doucement un sourire charmeur plaqué sur son visage :

« Tink, tu ne veux pas plutôt poser ce couteau pour qu'ont aillent rattraper le temps perdu » Proposa t-il.

« Je ne me répéterais pas, que voulez-vous ? »

« Nous cherchons la grotte où Neal vivait » répondit rapidement David.

« Neal ? » questionna Tink.

« Baelfire, ma belle » clarifia Hook.

À l'entente de ce prénom, Tink baissa sa garde un instant qui suffit à Emma pour désarmer la fée et l'éloigner de sa mère. Regina fit apparaître des liens aux mains de celle-ci, qui capitula :

« Bien ! Maintenant aurais-tu l'amabilité de coopérer très chère » Demanda Regina sur un ton mielleux mêlé à de l'hypocrisie.

« Avec toi ? Jamais » Cracha catégoriquement Tink.

« Qu'est-ce que sa Majesté a fait cette fois » S'exaspéra David en soupirant.

« À cause d'elle je dois grimper chez moi dans la jungle, avec une liane. Voilà ce qu'elle a fait » Argua Tink.

Tous se retournèrent vers Regina, qui se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels :

« Tu ne veux peut-être pas aider Regina, mais moi j'ai besoin de toi Cloche » Répliqua Emma en s'approchant de la fée et lui empoignant doucement le bras.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle ainsi…»

Alors qu'elle regarda attentivement Emma pour la première fois, les yeux de la fée s'écarquillèrent à ce qu'elle venait de réaliser :

« Emma ? » souffla la fée qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Pour réponse, la blonde lui sourit. Il n'en fallait pas plus à la fée pour serrer Emma du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les liens. Cette fois, tout le monde étaient choqué de l'échange qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. C'est l'ancienne Reine qui demanda la première :

« Vous…vous connaissez toutes les deux ? »

En entendant la question Emma se crispa, cette fois c'était sûr, prise par les émotions de revoir son amie, elle avait été négligente et ne pourrait plus éviter les questions :

« Je…Nous » Bafouilla la sauveuse.

« Très éloquent shérif ! Mais ce que je demande, ce sont de véritables réponses » ordonna Regina.

Voyant le malaise d'Emma, Tink, prit la parole :

« Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, si vous êtes là c'est pour trouver la grotte de Bae n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina regarda Emma quelques instants lui faisant comprendre que la discussion n'était pas terminé et reporta son attention sur la fée :

« Exact, tu sais où elle se trouve n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement. Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire » cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur chacun.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda David.

« Cette île appartient à Pan. J'habite ici seulement parce qu'il me laisse être ici. Je ne compte pas m'en faire un ennemi. »

Tous comprirent ce que la fée voulait dire. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper des problèmes de voisinage :

« C'est pour mon fils, Cloche » Plaida Emma.

« Évidemment. Pourquoi venir sur cette île maudite sinon…Très bien, je vais vous accompagner »

 **18 ans plus tôt :**

« Si tu avais un super pouvoir, quel serait-il Emma ? » demanda le jeune garçon tout en tirant une carte dans la pioche.

« Tu recommences avec ces histoires de contes Pan » souffla Emma agacé.

« Pan ? » s'étonna Peter.

« Eh bien, oui, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de choix, d'amour et de poussière de fée. Désolé mais ce n'est pas Neverland ici » S'exclama la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est vrai…Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Hmm je pense que…j'aimerais…Ce serait bien si…non c'est ridicule » soupira Emma.

« Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu y as déjà pensé » lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suppose… »

« …eh bien, j'attends Emma » insista Peter.

« Le pouvoir de savoir lorsque quelqu'un me mens » admit Emma d'une traite.

À cette réponse Peter leva les sourcils montrant son étonnement, ce qui fit glousser Emma :

« Si j'avais pu savoir, dès le départ les intentions et la sincérité des gens, je ne me serais jamais fait d'illusions et d'espoir pour tomber sur une bonne famille. » Elle sentait les larmes monter à nouveau, et sa gorge se nouer.

Peter voyant sa réaction lui pris délicatement la main :

« Je te promets que, jamais, je ne te mentirais Emma. »

Tout ce que la blonde voyait dans les yeux de Peter était de l'honnêteté. P _eut-être que la magie existe finalement et qu_ _'_ _on m'a envoyé une bonne fée, enfin un grand frère_ cette pensée fit sourire Emma :

« Et toi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Quoi moi ? » Même s'il savait où elle voulait en venir, il voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

« Ton super pouvoir. »

« Je suis un manipulateur d'ombre. Pour moi, notre ombre est le seul miroir reflétant notre être tel qu'il est réellement et qu'on ne peut cacher, déclara t-il en souriant. »

« Tellement prévisible dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Nos pouvoirs se complètent » Fit-elle remarquer

amusé.

« Car nous pouvons distinguer le bien du mal c'est ça ? » Devina Peter.

« Oui, nous pouvons dévoiler la vérité » adhéra Emma.

« Comme le yin et le yang alors » Proposa Peter.

 _Le yin et le yang, ça sonne bien pensa Emma en souriant._

 **N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et théories. Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Hello ! Désolé si j'ai mis du temps, mais je suis en révision et je voulais prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres :p. En tout cas merci encore à ceux qui lisent l'histoire et laissent des commentaires.**

 **Ps : Il faudra avoir encore 1 ou 2 chapitres pour spéculer un peu sur ce qui s'est passé donc patience et bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **C** **amp de Pan :**

Les garçons perdus s'étaient réunis autour du feu de camp pour danser et chahuter au rythme de la flûte de Pan. Henry avait abandonné toute possibilité de s'échapper et se mit en quête de réponses sur le lien unissant sa mère à l'adolescent. Il décida d'aller dans la maison arbre espérant obtenir des indices. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre de Pan, il fut arrêté pas une prise sur son poignet :

« On peut savoir où tes pas te mènent ? » le ton de Félix était plus amusé qu'inquisiteur. Pan lui avait dit qu'il avait un peu parlé du passé à Henry et n'était donc pas étonné de le trouver ici.

« Je…cherche un livre ? » son ton était incertain.

« Est-ce une question ? »

Se sentant pris sur le fait, Henry décida de dire la vérité et de voir où cela le mènerait :

« Je veux savoir dans quelles circonstances ma mère et Pan se sont connus. »

Félix leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon admette la vérité aussi vite :

« Ce n'est pas ici que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit. Les seules personnes pouvant répondre à tes questions sont les premières concernées. »

« Mais tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » insista le garçon obstiné.

« Effectivement. Mais je pense que te raconter cette histoire reviendrais à avoir ma langue tranchée » Répondit le garçon perdu très sérieusement.

« Si tu veux des réponses Henry, il va falloir te battre pour les obtenir. »

Les deux se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler :

« Allons dehors, voulez-vous » proposa Pan.

Une fois les trois garçons sortis, Henry remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les garçons avaient arrêté toutes activités et encerclaient Pan et lui-même. Pan prit la parole :

« Chers compagnons, Henry ici présent est curieux sur une histoire que nous connaissons tous par cœur. Pourtant, j'ai décidé qu'il ne la connaîtrait que s'il arrive…à battre l'un d'entre vous » expliqua Pan, avec les deux épées que Félix lui avait remises en main :

« Quoi ?! » S'insurgea Henry.

« Qui sera volontaire ? » demanda Pan ignorant Henry et fixant tour à tour chacun des garçons perdus. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux et lui fit signe d'approcher :

« La Plume. Mets-toi en place. »

Avec un hochement de tête le garçon obéit et s'avança au centre du cercle :

« Le but est simple, le premier qui désarme l'autre gagne » Poursuivit Pan.

« Quelles sont les limites ? » Interpella Henry.

« Des Limites ? Nous sommes à Neverland Henry, la seule et unique règle ici est : Qu'il n'y a aucune règle » Le sourire de Pan était froid et malveillant.

« C'est de la folie ! Je refuse de faire cela »S'offusqua Henry prêt à jeter l'épée.

Au même moment, le garçon surnommé la Plume lui asséna un coup et Henry n'eut d'autres choix que de riposter. Après quelques coups échangés, le garçon se sentait plus à l'aise et attaqua son adversaire plus confiant et amusé. Tellement prit dans le combat, il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci perdait du terrain. La Plume perdit l'équilibre ce qui conduisit Henry à l'égratigner au visage et le faire tomber. Henry était essoufflé, mais on pouvait encore voir l'excitation du combat dans ses yeux. Pan n'avait pas loupé une miette du changement de comportement du jeune garçon et cela l'amusait énormément :

« Bien, je pense que nous avons un gagnant. Bravo Henry, tu es digne de faire partie des garçons perdus ! »

À cette déclaration, on entendit des applaudissements et des sifflements d'approbation des garçons. Henry en profita pour tendre la main à son nouveau compagnon afin de le relever. Pan sorti à nouveau sa flûte et Henry et les autres garçons se mirent à danser. Félix s'approcha de Pan et lui chuchota :

« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. »

Pan arrêta un instant de jouer, mais les garçons n'y faisaient plus attention :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Il a un don pour manier l'épée » attesta Félix.

« Il a de qui tenir » Renchérit Pan avec un grand sourire.

« Es-tu sûr qu'impliquer le ténébreux était une bonne idée ? » S'inquiéta Félix.

« Il va attirer des ennuis mais je lui ai trouvé une tâche, que lui seul puisse accomplir. »

Sur ce, Pan souffla à nouveau dans sa flûte et Félix rejoignit les autres. _Tous se_ _passe_ _ra_ _comme prévu_ pensa Pan en continuant de jouer.

********************************************************************************Nos héros marchaient depuis une demi-heure maintenant et Regina décida d'entamer la conversation avec la fée :

« Écoute Tink, je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas quittées en bons termes… » Commença la mairesse.

« En plus d'être la Méchante Reine, je ne savais pas que tu étais la reine de l'euphémisme » railla Tink.

« J'essaye vraiment de…de » rien à faire le mot ne voulait pas sortir.

« T'excuser ? Mon Dieu ! Regina. Le mot lui-même te tranche la gorge, ne te force pas pour moi. »

Regina ne savait que dire alors elle s'arrêta pour fixer Tink. Celle-ci souffla avant de continuer :

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu trouves ton grand amour et que tu montres que tout le monde a droit à sa fin heureuse, mais tu as tout fichue en l'air. »

« Je ne pouvais…Non je ne voulais pas abandonner ma revanche ! J'étais effrayé de ne plus rien avoir ! Si je n'avais plus ma colère et ma rancune que me serait-il resté? » Admit tristement Regina.

Tink la regarda alors avec plus de douceur et un sourire triste au visage :

« J'espère que tu trouveras la réponse à cela Regina. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Certaines choses peuvent nous terrifier à un point, où même l'amour ne semble pas suffisant » narra Tink.

Son regard se détourna de la reine pour se poser sur la sauveuse. Regina ne connaissait pas l'histoire entre les deux blondes, mais elle allait en avoir le fin mot. Alors qu'ils marchèrent quelques pas de plus, ils aperçurent la grotte au loin :

« Est-ce que c'est ici ? » Demanda David en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Oui, c'est l'endroit où Bae vivait » confirma Tink.

« Bien, finissons-en, allons récupérer le deuxième indice » Poursuivit la mairesse.

Tous rentrèrent dans la petite caverne, à l'exception de certains éléments rappelant le milieu où il vivait, on pouvait dire que le jeune Bae avait réussi à moderniser la grotte du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après inspection Snow les interpella :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, et cela doit être pour toi Hook » Snow lui tendit un bout de papier :

« **Un** **cœur** **l** **ibér** **é** **permet** **d'** **accepte** **r** **qui tu es. »**

Hook avait lu à voix haute et Emma se sentit pâlir à cette phrase. Tink, pour la soutenir, mit une main rassurante sur son épaule, la sauveuse la serra pour montrer sa reconnaissance. À ce geste, Regina se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Pour une raison inconnue, la proximité des deux femmes ne lui plaisait pas. Alors qu'elle était en conflit intérieur, Hook reprit la parole :

« Puisqu'il faut commencer. Je…J'ai trouvé Bae en mer alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à Pan. Je l'ai secouru et accueilli sur mon bateau en sachant qui il était : Le fils de mon pire ennemi. »

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. L'idée que Hook et Neal aient partagé un lien père-fils était étrange. Pourtant, le simple fait que Hook recueille le jeune garçon lui réchauffa le cœur. Malheureusement, la suite était moins plaisante :

« Quand je suis venu sur cette maudite île, je n'avais qu'un seul objectif : Trouver la faiblesse du crocodile. Néanmoins lorsque Bae a appris la vérité quant à mon passé avec son père, nous avons eu un désaccord. Je l'ai abandonné et remis aux mains de Pan sans penser à ce qu'il lui ferait subir et je suis reparti avec des informations sur le ténébreux. » Fini Hook, qui semblait réellement peiné et honteux de son geste. Mais c'était trop tard, Emma voyait rouge et s'indigna contre le capitaine :

« C'était juste un enfant ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

« Je…J'étais tellement aveuglé par la haine, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière… » tenta de se justifier Hook.

« Mais tu ne peux pas. Ce qui est fait est fait ! » le ton d'Emma était sans appel est ampli de colère et de déception pour le pirate qu'elle considérait comme un ami avec un certain code d'honneur.

Les parents de la blonde ne comprenaient pas son emportement. Certes, ce que Hook avait fait à Neal était cruel, mais le fait qu'il regrette était une preuve qu'il essayait maintenant de se rattraper. Snow voulant comprendre sa fille, demanda :

« C'est parce que Neal est le père d'Henry. Tu te sens mal par rapport à lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils à ce que semblait avancer son ancienne ennemie. Elle savait que le cerveau des deux Charmants était limité, mais pas à ce point. À croire qu'elle était la seule _avec peut être cette insupportable_ _Tink_ _rectifia-t-elle pour elle-même,_ à avoir vu Emma se tendre en entendant Hook prononcer le mot « abandonné ». L'ancienne reine avait lu le dossier de Sidney sur Emma, elle savait que la jeune femme avait passé toute sa vie dans le système d'adoption. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé nécessaire d'obtenir des détails sur ces « systèmes » jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Emma confuse par la question de sa mère, lui demanda de clarifier :

« Eh bien, vu le passé que tu as avec Neal, c'est compréhensible que cela t'affecte plus que nécessaire » rétorqua Snow.

Emma leva un sourcil ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir Snow, puis, soudain elle percuta. Sa « mère » semblait penser que la sauveuse était consterné par le traitement infligé à son premier amour. Sa colère se fit de plus en plus grande :

« Laisse-moi rectifier les choses…Même si ce gosse avait été un autre, j'aurais réagi exactement de la même manière ! »

« Hook regrette Emma. Je pense que cela est largement suffisant » Répliqua David à son tour comme si cela était évident.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Oui c'est facile de regretter. On tourne la page et on recommence c'est ça ?! Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais on n'est pas dans un conte de fées !» S'emporta la blonde.

« Emma…je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient dire… » Essaya de les défendre Regina qui en fut la première surprise.

« Au contraire, Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire » conclut Emma en sortant précipitamment de la grotte.

Les Charmants étaient bouche-bée et comprenaient de moins en moins le comportement de leur fille. _Comment le pourraient-ils pensa Tink._

Regina décida de courir après Emma :

« Emma attend ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour faire face à la mairesse :

« Quoi ! » craqua t-elle.

« Tes parents ont toujours été deux idiots voyant les choses du bon côté et le meilleur chez les autres. Il ne faut pas le prendre trop à cœur, m _ais pourquoi je continu_ _e_ _de défendre ces_ _deux_ _crétins ! S'indigna l'_ _ancienne Reine. »_

« Je sais. Je…c'est juste cette île » Avoua Emma en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de couler.

« J'ai pu constater, lui dit doucement la mairesse avec un léger sourire. Je pense que ce jeu de piste à déjà trop duré, que dirais-tu d'y mettre un terme » Suggéra Regina pour changer les idées de la blonde.

« Et comment fait-on cela ? » demanda Emma qui semblait moins bouleversé.

« Avec de la magie » déclara Regina, le plus naturellement possible.

Ce à quoi Emma roula des yeux, prête à se remettre en chemin. Avant qu'elle fasse un pas de plus, Hook s'avança vers elles :

« Désolé de vous déranger, une destination est bien apparue sur la carte. »

Tous les autres étaient revenus vers le petit groupe :

« Bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » S'exclama Regina.

« Le problème c'est que la destination semble changer » Expliqua Tink.

« Très bien laissez-moi faire » Regina arracha la carte des mains du capitaine pour lancer un sort.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » l'averti Emma.

Mais trop tard, la carte prit une teinte violette et flotta dans les airs :

« Tu vois. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter » sourit Regina qui suivit la direction que prenait la carte.

Emma savait que désobéir aux règles de Pan n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, si elle restait encore trop longtemps sur cette île, elle finirait par craquer. Alors qu'ils continuèrent à suivre la carte flottante, celle-ci s'arrêta subitement. Emma comprit pourquoi, à vue se trouvait une petite cabane, ressemblant à celle de Tink. La sauveuse se sentit pâlir et ses paumes devenir blanches à mesure qu'elle serrait les poings :

« C'est ici que Pan cache Henry ? » Interpella David le premier.

« Il semblerait » Commenta Regina qui s'avança plus près.

Emma n'avait pas bougé, elle n'y arrivait pas, terrorisé de la tournure que semblait prendre les éventements. Elle ferma les yeux pour se détendre, en les ouvrant à nouveau, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Tink :

« Emma, tu te sens bien ? »

« Non pas vraiment, c'était une mauvaise idée d'utiliser la mag… » Commença t-elle.

« Henry ? » Coupa la voix tremblante de la mairesse.

En haut d'un petit ravin à côté de la cabane, se trouvait un garçon de dos. Regina s'approcha de lui suivit de près par les autres. Pourtant en face d'elle, ne se trouvait pas son fils. Le garçon se retourna :

« On ne vous a jamais dit que tricher était une mauvaise chose. Je suis très déçu » Ricana Peter Pan avec un large sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, sortant de nul part, une dizaine de garçons armée d'arcs, de lances et autres armes les avaient encerclés. Ils étaient cernés.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Salut, comme je suis enfin en vacances et les exams sont terminés je peux reposter Youpi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :D**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **17 ans plus tôt :**

« Bien Emma, n'oublie pas de faire un vœux avant de souffler sur ta bougie » Rappela Peter.

« Oui je sais, c'est la 3ème fois que tu me le dis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si sérieux, ce n'est qu'un cupcake » soupira Emma.

« Mais ce n'est pas le gâteau qui compte, mais le vœux !» Expliqua Peter en pointant la bougie du doigt.

Emma hocha la tête et s'apprêta à souffler lorsque Peter l'arrêta de nouveau :

« Attend ! Tu es sûr d'avoir réfléchi à ton vœux ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas souhaiter ? » Demanda Peter.

« Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas, n'est-ce pas la règle ? » Répondit la blonde en levant un sourcil.

« Mais dites-moi Mlle Swan, êtes-vous devenu une experte des vœux ? » interrogea Peter amusé.

« Voilà ce qui arrive en traînant avec Peter Pan » Répliqua Emma en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, si j'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant » se justifia le garçon.

« Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ? » S'impatienta Emma.

« Bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas Emma choisi bien ton vœux » Avertit-il une dernière fois.

La blonde acquiesça puis ferma les yeux un instant avant de souffler un bon coup sur la bougie. Peter lui caressa gentiment la tête pour la féliciter. Le geste fit sourire Emma chaleureusement. Depuis que Peter était arrivé à l'orphelinat, il y a un an, sa vie avait pris une meilleure tournure. Bien sûr tous les événements passés étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se refusait de baisser les murs qui l'entouraient. Malgré cela, Peter avait réussi à se faire une place spéciale dans sa vie et représentait, l'infime part de bonheur qu'elle avait. Malheureusement, elle savait que tôt ou tard cela finirait. Alors que les deux mangeaient les cupcakes que Peter avait acheté spécialement pour ce jour, la directrice arriva avec un sourire qu'Emma ne connaissait que trop bien : Une famille avait fait une demande d'accueil. _U_ _ne fois_ _encore,_ _son bonheur lui_ _était_ _retir_ _é_ _._ _Songea t-elle_

Ils étaient cernés. Les six compagnons n'avaient pas remarqué que depuis le début, les garçons perdus les attendaient patiemment en ayant conscience qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à résister à l'envie d'accélérer le jeu de Pan. Regina, s'étant remise la première de la surprise, demanda d'un ton menaçant :

« Où est Henry ? »

« Pas ici, ça c'est sûr » Répondit Pan un large sourire au visage.

« Pourquoi l'avoir capturé ? » questionna à son tour David.

« Eh bien. Si vous aviez continué le jeu un peu plus longtemps, peut-être que vous auriez eu les réponses à vos questions et même sauvé ce pauvre Henry » Déclara l'adolescent faussement désolé

Tous étaient pris de court et songeaient à un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation périlleuse. Emma était resté silencieuse. Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, sa respiration se faire plus courte et les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Elle réalisait maintenant en voyant Pan, que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il était un éternel adolescent, un joueur habile qui savait mener le jeu là où il le voulait. La peur la submergea de plus en plus. Elle savait que la vérité finirait par éclater et elle n'était pas prête pour cela, _elle ne l'aurait jamais été,_ pensa-t-elle. Or, depuis que Hook et Gold avaient déclaré que Henry était retenu prisonnier sur l'île, elle avait conscience que le passé la rattraperait. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Pan la fixait intensément :

« Emma. Tu as brisé les règles. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Rends-nous Henry ! » Ordonna Emma.

« Désolé, pas possible. Les tricheurs ne gagnent jamais. Surtout à Neverland comme tu le sais. »

À cette sentence, Emma lança un regard menaçant à l'adolescent, tandis que les autres la regardaient plus confus que jamais :

« Emma, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » Demanda Snow inquiète.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? Le mensonge ne t'as jamais rien apporté de bon pourtant n'est-ce pas ? » Insista Pan.

« Je ne leur ai jamais menti ! » Contra Emma.

« Éviter de dire la vérité n'en est pas loin. Comment penses-tu que Henry réagira lorsqu'il apprendra que tu lui a une fois de plus caché quelque chose ? »

« Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! » Hurla Emma dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.

Pan sourit à son emportement. Il connaissait trop bien Emma et bien que les années soient passées, ses craintes restaient les mêmes. Cependant, il ne comptait pas pousser trop loin, il savait que parfois même les jeux devaient respecter une certaine limite :

« Il n'est pas au courant de grand-chose si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais je ne sais pas si cela dura encore longtemps. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Questionna la mairesse à son tour.

« Peut-être que…J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas au ténébreux. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, vous savez qu'ils ont du mal à tenir leur langue n'est-ce pas votre Majesté. » Cette fois c'était la goutte d'eau pour Regina.

« Misérable petit… » Commença t-elle en formant une boule de feu.

Aveuglé par sa rage, elle ne vit pas qu'une flèche arrivée dans sa direction :

« Regina » cria David en la poussant pour la protéger.

Les deux tombèrent à terre et le combat s'engagea entre les enfants perdus et les héros.

Emma esquiva le plus de coups et repoussa le plus de garçons en essayant de les blesser le moins possible. Elle tentait de se frayer un chemin afin de pouvoir s'approcher de Pan qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Alors qu'elle arrivait finalement à proximité, un garçon sortit de nul part l'attrapa à la taille :

« Lâche-moi, lui ordonna t-elle en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait »

« Ne t'en fais pas Emma, j'étais juste venu te passer le bonjour, nous nous reverrons » Avec un signe de main et un sourire plaqué au visage, Pan disparut complètement de la vue de la sauveuse :

« Merde ! » S'énerva-t-elle frustré.

Se rendant compte que le garçon continuait à s'accrocher, elle mit plus de force dans ses jambes et retourna la situation. Alors qu' elle s'apprêtait à assommer le garçon, elle s'arrêta à la dernière minute :

« La Plume ? » murmura-t-elle incertaine.

« Salut Em ça faisait longtemps » salua le garçon avec un sourire crispé et un regard distant.

Ce regard. Le même que tous les enfants se trouvant sur cette île avaient, le même que le siens : Le Désespoir. Cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, elle se détourna du jeune garçon afin de regarder où en était les autres. Apparemment Pan leur avait ordonné de se replier, puisque tous les garçons commencèrent à se détourner :

« On n'en restera pas là, capitaine » entendit-elle Félix dire à Hook en même temps qu'il s'éloigna.

« David, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Snow inquiète en se ruant vers son mari pour vérifier qu'il n'est aucune blessure.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, la flèche m'a à peine effleuré » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu vas bien Regina ? » Questionna-t-il à son tour.

« Je survivrai » rétorqua la mairesse en se massant la nuque.

Hook et Tink s'approchèrent à leur tour :

« Eh bien, ils ne font pas semblant, ces diablotins » plaisanta le capitaine pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

« Bien. comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver Henry, Pan nous a démasqué. La carte est inutilisable » indiqua la fée.

« Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider pour cela » Proposa Emma en tenant la Plume fermement par le bras.

« Tiens-tu nous as ramené un petit garçon égaré. Et tu l'as bien amoché Swan » Rigola Hook.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ça, se défendit la jeune femme. D'ailleurs comment tu t'es fais ça ? » demanda curieusement la jeune femme.

« Je ne pense pas que la réponse te plairait » répondit le garçon en souriant.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop pousser sur ma patience » le menaça Emma en appuyant un peu plus sur son bras.

« C'est ton précieux fils Henry » Admit la Plume.

À cette nouvelle Emma lâcha le bras du jeune garçon :

« Non, souffla t-elle choqué. »

« Ton fils va devenir un garçon perdu. C'est ironique » rigola le garçon.

« Où est-il ?» Demanda Emma en ignorant son commentaire.

« Je te l'ai dis. Je ne dirais rien » s'agita-il.

« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à dire, dit Regina en levant le bras et plongea la main dans la poitrine du garçon. »

« Regina ! » Hurlèrent les Charmant en même temps.

« Relaxe, je ne vais pas le tuer, précisa l'ancienne Reine en retirant le cœur du garçon de sa poitrine.

Maintenant, tu vas prendre ce miroir, retourner à ton camp où qu'il se trouve et le donner à mon fils » Son ton était sans appel.

Le garçon maintenant hypnotisé hocha la tête et disparut dans la forêt :

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, il nous aurait aidé à retrouver Henry » Protesta Emma.

« Excusez-moi Mlle Swan. Mais il faut bien que l'une d'entre nous essaye réellement de retrouver Henry. »

« Qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire ? » S'indigna la sauveuse.

« Cette fois finit de jouer Emma ! Il est clair que toi et le lutin vert, vous vous connaissez et cela bien avant que nous venions à Neverland » S'emporta la mairesse.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Regina » le ton d'Emma était dangereusement bas.

« Bien sûr ! Puisque tu ne dis rien. Depuis le début, tu nous cache ton lien avec cette satanée île, inutile de le nier ! »

Lorsque Regina eut fini sa tirade, personne ne prononça un mot ou ne fit un mouvement, le seul bruit venait des vagues au loin frappant contre les rochers. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent simplement dans les yeux. Finalement, Emma les ferma et prit une grande inspiration, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du courage pour la suite :

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas été honnête, je suis déjà venu sur cette île » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

À cette admission, Snow ne pu étouffer un cri de surprise sortir de sa gorge :

« Emma. Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ? » Questionna-t-elle légèrement peiné que sa fille lui est caché une chose aussi importante.

« Parce que…je ne pensais pas un jour revenir ici. J'espérais avoir enterré cette partie de ma vie » justifia la sauveuse.

« Tu en parle comme si tu y avais résidé longtemps » déclara Regina avec un ton bien plus doux que précédemment.

« C'est exact. Il y a une époque, où je considérais Neverland comme une véritable maison » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Mais, comment as-tu étais envoyé sur cette île » demanda David dérouté de ce qu'il apprenait sur sa fille.

« À vrai dire, j'ai connu Peter bien avant Neverland » Admit Emma.

« Si c'est le cas, tu dois avoir une idée de ce qu'il veut faire avec Henry » interrogea la mairesse.

« Malheureusement, je pense que Henry n'est pas celui qu'il vise. »

« Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? » demanda Snow.

« Le jeu de piste, Cloche et maintenant…ça » indiqua Emma en pointant la cabane du doigt.

« Qui a-t-il avec cette cabane ? »

« C'est là que tu vivais n'est-ce pas ? » devina Regina.

« Pas mal pour une gamine de 12 ans hein ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi Pan se donnerait-il tant de mal pour te faire revenir ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ma belle ? » questionna Hook curieux.

« Il m'en veut, car il pense que je lui ai dérobé son bonheur » révéla Emma alors que son regard s'assombrit.

« Et c'est vrai ? » David avait une impression de déjà-vu quand il posa la question à sa fille.

« Oui. »

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé à plus:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :**

 **Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui lisent et commentent la fic ça motive ^^.**

 **J'espère que la direction que je prendrais vous plaira ;p**

 **Bref bonne lecture bisous**

 **Ps : Je ne suis pas cruelle j'aime le suspens c'est tout :33**

 **Pps : Très bonnes fêtes à tous !**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Camp de Pan :**

Pan et les garçons perdus étaient partis depuis une heure maintenant. Henry ne savait quoi faire puisqu'il avait déjà exploré les lieux. Il décida de se reposer dans son lit de fortune lorsqu'un des garçons le pris par surprise en lui secouant l'épaule :

« Ouah ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse » sursauta Henry.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi » continua la Plume en lui tendant le miroir et partit peu de temps après.

Henry un peu confus, prit le miroir en main quand soudain, il vit le reflet changer :

« Henry ? » appela la voix soulagée de Regina de l'autre côté.

« Maman ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.

« Nous étions si inquiets. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien…vu les circonstances admit le garçon en se mordant la lèvre. Est-ce que Emma est là ? » Interpella-t-il.

Regina fut un peu triste que son fils coupe aussi vite leur conversation, Henry comprenant qu'il s'était mal exprimé, précisa sa requête :

« Je dois lui demander quelque chose » le ton d'Henry était sérieux.

« Henry ? » appela à son tour Emma.

« Hey maman » sourit le garçon. Malgré avoir apprit qu'un lien existait entre Pan et sa mère, il ne pouvait lui faire des reproches sans l'avoir rassuré.

« Écoute bonhomme…Quoique Pan t'es dis…» commença la blonde craignant que l'adolescent n'ait retourné son fils contre elle.

« Il ne m'a rien dit, la coupa directement Henry. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dis ? Comment as-tu pu être si sceptique sur la malédiction alors que tu connaissais l'existence de Peter Pan tout ce temps?! » la voix d'Henry se faisait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait ses reproches.

« Henry…Je sais que tout ça doit être confus pour toi…Mais sache que, jamais, je n'ai voulu te faire de mal. »

Emma sentait son estomac se nouer par la culpabilité. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son fils, c'était de la déception. Cela lui brisait le cœur, de savoir que, cette fois, il pourrait ne pas accepter son pardon pour lui avoir caché son passé avec Pan :

« De quoi as-tu si peur ?! » demanda subitement Henry, avec un ton plus doux et concerné.

En entendant la question d'Henry, Emma eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle est niée avec virulence sa théorie sur la malédiction sachant que la magie était bien réelle qui contrarié Henry, mais qu'une fois de plus, elle n'est pas partagée un épisode sombre de sa vie avec lui. Tout ce que voulait le garçon s'était partager des moments uniques avec sa mère biologique et une fois de plus, elle l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance : Elle l'avait rejeté. Ce sentiment, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et ne le souhaitait à personne et surtout pas à son fils qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie :

« Je suis désolé bonhomme » déclara Emma d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Henry lui donna un sourire radieux en guise de réponse quand il entendit un bruit :

« Il revient, je vais devoir y aller » annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Henry attend ! » essaya de le retenir Regina.

« Je dois cacher le miroir, on se reparlera plus tard. »

« Attend Henry…Soulève le tapis dans la chambre de Pan…Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches » indiqua Emma à son fils.

Avec un dernier sourire en coin et un hochement de tête, Henry coupa la connexion. Aussitôt fait, il cacha le miroir dans une petite poche qu'il avait fait dans un coin du hamac, et se rua à l'endroit indiqué par sa mère. Lorsqu'il souleva le tapis, il fut surpris de trouver une trappe dessous. Avec un sourire triomphant, il l'ouvrit et trouva un petit carnet dont la couverture lui rappela son propre livre de conte. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire : _Welcome_ _to_ _Neverland_ en lettre d'or. Le garçon ouvrit le livre et tomba sur l'écriture familière de sa mère, il caressa délicatement les premières lettres de ce qui semblait être le journal intime d'Emma.

 **Cabane d'Emma**

Les aventuriers décidèrent de camper à l'endroit où se trouvait la cabane d'Emma, leur combat avec Pan les ayant épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement :

« David, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Snow inquiète.

« Oui, je t'assure. Il faut juste que je me repose un peu, tenta-t-il de rassurer sa femme. »

« Il y a un lit dans la pièce à côte, tu n'as qu'à t'y installer » lui proposa Emma.

David acquiesça et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée avec Snow :

« Cet endroit n'a pas changé » constata Emma en faisant le tour des lieux.

« Pan…a interdit l'accès à cette zone après ton départ » expliqua Tink.

« Alors c'est bien ici que vous-vous-êtes rencontré » attesta Regina.

« Oui. J'ai rencontré Emma peu de temps après son arrivée sur l'île » sourit Tink en se remémorant sa rencontre avec la jeune femme.

« Je la détestait » divulgua Emma amusé.

Regina leva un sourcil à cette révélation attendant plus d'explications :

« Eh bien, disons que la poussière de fée n'était pas ma tasse de thé » Avoua Emma.

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas venant de toi » répliqua l'ancienne reine en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a ignoré pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle me laisse l'approcher » Continua Tink en poussant Emma amicalement.

« Juste comme ça ? » demanda Regina pas très convaincu.

« Tink m'a sauvé la vie, s'exclama une nouvelle fois Emma et Regina eu encore le réflexe de lever un sourcil. Comme à son habitude, elle essayait de me parler. En l'ignorant, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai failli tomber dans un précipice, Tink m'a rattrapé au bon moment » raconta la sauveuse.

« Une vraie héroïne, dommage que la fée bleue n'en est pas été témoin » commenta sarcastiquement Regina.

Tink lui lança un regard mauvais et le sourire de la mairesse s'élargit :

« En fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit que Regina t'avait fait perdre tes ailes » changea Emma de sujet.

« Eh bien, disons que c'est compliqué » soupira Tink.

« Tu lui as promis de faire apparaître un prince par magie » rigola Emma.

Les deux autres femmes restèrent silencieuses :

« Quoi sérieux ? » demanda Emma en regardant tour à tour les deux femmes.

« Peu importe » répondit Regina en se tournant pour mettre un terme à cette conversation.

« Je crois avoir trouvé un indice de Pan » déclara Snow en rentrant dans la pièce :

« Ici ? Tu en es sûr » questionna Emma sceptique.

Snow indiqua la pièce à côté tandis que Hook et David rejoignirent le groupe

« Il y a des…gravures ici » expliqua Snow.

Le regard d'Emma se fit plus distant et brumeux lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère :

« Emma, tu te sens bien ? » demanda Regina en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais ce qu'elles représentent ?» interrogea David.

Emma sans répondre se dirigea vers les dîtes inscriptions, et passa doucement sa main dessus :

« C'est moi qui les ai faites » dévoila t-elle.

Regina eut un mauvais pressentiment quand à leur signification et un frisson la parcouru, elle décida tout de même de demander de quoi il s'agissait :

« J'ai commencé à les faire à mon arrivé ici. »

Les yeux de tous s'agrandirent à la déclaration de la sauveuse :

« Mais…il y en a…tellement » rétorqua Snow encore choqué.

« Combien de temps es-tu resté ici Emma ? » demanda Regina.

« Plus de temps que ce que ces gravures indiquent, dit elle en s'éloignant du mur. »

« Ton séjour ici…devait être un vrai cauchemar » commenta Snow peiné pour sa fille.

« Ce ne sont pas les jours passés à Neverland que je comptais. Enfin pas directement. Mais les jours où j'avais réussi à échapper au système » souffla doucement Emma en mettant les mains sur son visage.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Même s'ils se doutaient que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu une enfance idéale, aucun ne pouvaient imaginer qu'on puisse préférer Neverland au monde réel :

« Bien, nous devrions aller nous reposer avant de reprendre la route » indiqua Emma qui ne voulait pas mettre plus longtemps ses compagnons mal à l'aise.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de se disperser pour trouver un endroit où se reposer. Alors que David s'apprêta à rejoindre la chambre, Hook l'intercepta :

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas continuer le voyage ainsi Camarade »

« De quoi parles-tu Hook ? » Argua David en récupérant son bras de la prise du pirate

« Tu as peut-être dupé ta chère et tendre, mais je sais reconnaître un homme blessé au combat. »

« Si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te jure… » Menaça David en s'approchant dangereusement du capitaine.

« Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour mettre ta menace à exécution Camarade » avertit Hook.

« Y-a-t-il un remède » questionna David plus calme.

« Oui…malheureusement, je crains que le seul qui puisse t'aider soit celui que nous pourchassons. »

« Pan » Comprît David.

« Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille coopérer sagement. »

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il à ton avis ? » Demanda David.

« Je connais ce maléfice, il provient des épines empoisonnées de la forêt, il agit vite et douloureusement. Je pense que si tu résistes, deux ou trois jours » spécula le capitaine.

« Bien. Nous aurons trouvé Pan d'ici là » se rassura le prince.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas. Comment compte-tu expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? » S'indigna Hook.

« C'est une requête Hook…ne dis rien. »

« Très bien, tu as ma parole » capitula finalement le capitaine.

David hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et alla rejoindre Snow alors que Hook partit, lui aussi se reposer. Aucun n'avait remarqué la présence de Pan, qui les avait observaient un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

 **17 ans plus tôt :**

« Merci beaucoup Mlle Lambert, nous prendrons grand soin d'Emma » sourit la femme en serrant la main de la directrice.

« Je n'en doute pas, votre dossier est très complet. Je pense que vous êtes la famille qu'Emma attendait depuis longtemps » s'avança t-elle.

« Nous l'espérons. Bien nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, ce n'est pas la porte à côté » expliqua la femme pressé.

« Oui, évidemment. Emma ! » Appela la directrice.

« Bon, il semblerait que cette fois je dois y aller » soupira la blonde.

« Ne t'en fais pas…tout ira bien » Tenta de la rassurer Peter avec un léger sourire.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit alors ? » demanda tristement Emma qui sentait ses yeux la piquer.

« Je te promets que je ne serais pas loin. »

Alors qu'il essuya une larme qui venait de se former sur son visage, Emma le serra dans ses bras ce qui surprit le garçon qui lui rendit son étreinte :

« Merci d'avoir était là Peter » souffla Emma avant de le relâcher pour rejoindre les personnes l'ayant adopté.

 **Voilà voila. Plus de découvertes dans les prochains chapitres. BY :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas posté pour cette fic donc voilà un chapitre sorti du four ;D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^, on n'en apprend enfin un peu plus sur le passé Emma/Pan**

 **Bref bonne lecture :o**

 **Chapitre 8**

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'île, les seuls bruits provenant de la nature éveillée et des vagues frappant contre les rochers. Regina ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau, ce qui semblait être des sanglots d'enfants. Voulant en connaître l'origine, elle se leva et sortit de la cabane. Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant la sauveuse, assise sur un rocher, les yeux perdu dans le vide :

« On a toujours du mal à dormir à ce que je vois » l'interpella-t-elle.

« Tu les entends n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Emma.

Regina leva un sourcil, incertaine de ce qu'avançait la jeune femme. Lorsque les pleurs se firent de nouveau entendre, elle observa Emma fermer les yeux comme si cela permettait de les atténuer :

« Si tu parles de ces échos, alors oui. Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas les entendre » répondit la mairesse.

Mais à cette réflexion, Regina réalisa que les autres continuaient eux de dormir à point fermé. Emma comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit confirma sa pensée :

« Ils ne peuvent pas les entendre. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda curieusement Regina.

« Seules les personnes se sentant…rejetées le peuvent » répondit Emma en serrant les dents.

« Je vois. Une autre torture mentale inventée par Pan. Charmant » commenta la mairesse.

Emma qui ne regardait toujours pas Regina répondit par un petit sourire avant de reprendre dans un murmure :

« Je me demande si Henry les entend aussi. »

« Je pense qu'il t'a pardonné, tu sais. Pour l'avoir… » Regina n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase de peur de blesser la jeune femme.

« Pour l'avoir abandonné. » finit Emma pour elle.

« Oui. Tu voulais lui donner sa meilleure chance. » assura Regina en répétant les mots que Henry lui avait certifié.

« Et c'est le cas. Mais, malheureusement je ne sais pas s'il pensera encore de cette manière lorsqu'il apprendra ce qui s'est passé ici » certifia Emma.

Regina vint prendre place à côté de la jeune femme et se perdit dans ses propres pensées. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'Emma est passé une partie de sa vie sur cette île avec Pan. La mairesse voulait maintenant en savoir plus sur l'enfance secrète d'Emma, mais se ravisa de poser des questions pour ne pas brusquer et braquer la blonde. Pourtant, elle voyait bien que celle-ci retenait depuis bien trop longtemps ses sentiments et voulait, pour une raison inexpliquée montrer son soutien :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici Emma. Mais Henry est un garçon intelligent et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra » affirma Regina.

« Ce n'est pas si simple malheureusement. Cette île…Non Neverland était différent…j'étais différente » confia Emma.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre » dit Regina confuse des propos de la sauveuse.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici…j'étais perdu. J'en voulais à la Terre entière, mais Peter m'a permis d'obtenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu : Une maison et une véritable famille. C'est ici que pour la première fois, je me suis senti véritablement à ma place et que j'ai pu pendant un certain temps oublier le reste » expliqua Emma qui sentait sa gorge se serrer.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu repousses tes parents depuis que tu les as retrouvé. C'était trop tard » devina Regina.

« Cette île est un rappel que je ne suis pas une héroïne ou une sauveuse. Je suis juste…»

« C'est bon Emma n'est pas peur, je ne te jugerais pas » l'encouragea Regina en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Une orpheline » admit-elle finalement d'une voix brisée.

Sur cet aveu, Emma ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Regina la pris le plus naturellement possible dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser. Surprise au début par ce geste, Emma se relaxa dans les bras de la mairesse où elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

 **Camp de Pan**

Henry n'avait pas perdu de temps, juste après le repas, il retourna dans la petite chambre où il ouvrit le journal de sa mère. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages pour voir jusqu'où le journal s'arrêtait Il fut surpris de découvrir en comptant les différentes dates que sa mère avait passé environ quatre ans sur l'île _._ Après s'en être remis, il décida de commencer depuis le début l'histoire contée par une Emma plus jeune :

 _16 janvier :_

 _Cher journal, je ne suis pas une adepte de ce genre de chose…en fait, je trouve ça plutôt ridicule, mais en vue de l'incroyable tournant qu'a pris ma vie, j'ai réalisé qu'il serait plus facile de transcrire les jours que je passerai ici. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Peter m'a littéralement sauvé la vie. Pourtant jamais je n'aurais pensé lorsqu'il m'a proposé de partir que je me retrouverais à Neverland ! Oui, je sais que cela paraît complètement dingue et pourtant, il est indéniable que je me trouve sur une île dans un autre…monde. Je me rappelle le jour de mon arrivée qui j'en suis sûr restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire._

Henry avait le sourire aux lèvres, malgré les circonstances, il était plus qu'heureux de connaître enfin des détails sur l'enfance de sa mère blonde. Après avoir lu ce qui ressemblait à une introduction du journal, il passa à la page suivante :

 **17 ans plus tôt :**

Emma se réveilla brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts sur ce qui semblait être un hamac. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle sentait encore ses jambes trembler et sa respiration se faire difficile alors qu'elle tentait de récupérer son souffle :

« Emma calme-toi. Je te promets que tout est fini et que tu n'as plus rien à craindre » rassura doucement Peter.

« Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sommes-nous ? » paniqua Emma.

Emma était totalement terrorisé, des images des trois derniers mois défilèrent encore et encore dans sa tête. Sa peur se fit plus grande lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une cabane au milieu d'une jungle. Peter voyant la confusion et la panique dans les yeux de la petite blonde répondit :

« Nous sommes dans un autre monde Emma. Sur mon île. »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un autre monde ? Ton île ?! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises. »

Sur ce, Emma se leva subitement de son lit de fortune, mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à partir, elle sentit son corps se figer sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que…» commença-t-elle .

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais manipuler les ombres. Eh bien, c'est la vérité Emma » coupa Peter.

À cette révélation, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. Bien qu'elle soit extrêmement sceptique sur ce qu'avançait Peter, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que ses jambes soient collées au sol sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire :

« Ok. Admettons…que vas-tu me dire maintenant, que tu n'es nul autre que le vrai Peter Pan ? Ne me fais pas rire » railla Emma incapable de croire le garçon.

Peter répondit par un silence :

« Non. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux » commenta sarcastiquement Emma.

« Pourtant, c'est vrai. Mon nom est bien Peter Pan, bien que, les similitudes avec ton livre de contes soient une simple coïncidence » affirma l'adolescent.

Emma ne savait que penser de celui qui était son ami d'enfance et de ce qu'il semblait affirmer. L'adolescent était tellement sérieux et convaincu de ce qu'il avançait que le doute commença à s'installer dans l'esprit d'Emma. Effrayé que le garçon puisse dire la vérité, Emma décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours pour éviter d'être à nouveau blessé : Trouver une échappatoire :

« Très bien. Je te crois, est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? »

« Je suis navré, mais ce n'est pas possible. Vois-tu, cela fait un moment que j'attends ta venue sur cette île » expliqua Peter.

« Désolée. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à tes projets, comme tu le sais j'appartiens au vrai monde et pas aux contes de fées ! »

Sur cette remarque, Emma se précipita en direction de la plage, mais eut la mauvaise surprise de se faire repousser par un champ de forces :

« Merde ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! » s'énerva t-elle.

Peter ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction d'Emma, il savait bien que la convaincre serait une tâche difficile. Il aurait préféré que la vérité et l'acceptation d'Emma se fassent en douceur, mais les circonstances ne le permettaient plus :

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras partir désolé, rigola doucement Peter. Mais si une preuve suffit à te faire voir la vérité, alors soit je vais te présenter quelqu'un. »

« De qui tu parles encore ? » s'impatienta la blonde.

En guise de réponse, Peter siffla deux fois et quelques instants plus tard une ombre sinistre venu du ciel descendit à leur rencontre. Emma terrifié n'osa faire le moindre mouvement devant l'imposante silhouette se trouvant face à elle :

« Emma, je te présente mon ombre » reprit Peter amusé.

«…D'accord j'ai compris. Je dois faire un rêve. Tu n'es pas réel » tenta de se rassurer la jeune fille.

Pourtant, après que les mots firent sorti de sa bouche, elle sentit la main de l'ombre transpercer sa poitrine. Un petit cri sortit de sa gorge, anticipant la douleur, mais à sa grande surprise, elle fut touché par la même chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti lors de sa rencontre avec Peter. Après quelques secondes, l'ombre retira sa main :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » paniqua Emma.

Peter resta silencieux et alors qu'elle comptait insister, Emma sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle comme si sa perception des choses était différente. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Peter, elle vit se dessiner un sourire connaisseur sur son visage. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Emma commença à comprendre ce qui s'était produit et voulait tester sa théorie. Elle se tourna donc de nouveau vers Peter :

« Tu n'es pas Peter pan » déclara-t-elle.

« Non, répondit-il. »

À cela, Emma sentit un mal de crâne la frapper. N'étant pas habitué à cette sensation, elle essaya d'atténuer la douleur en se massant les tempes :

« À l'instant…tu viens de mentir n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Emma.

Son regard se tournant vers l'ombre puis de nouveau sur Peter :

« Ce qu'il a fait…Je peux savoir précisément lorsqu'on me ment ?! » s'émerveilla-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Effectivement » ricana Peter, satisfait de voir que la jeune blonde commençait à croire ses dires.

« C'est incroyable… » souffla-t-elle encore choqué.

« Mon ombre est capable de se mouvoir indépendamment de ma personne comme tu peux le voir. Et nous partageons une connexion même si elle ne quitte pas cette île » expliqua l'adolescent.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« C'est le pouvoir de cette île Emma. Tout ce que tu souhaites est réalisable ici » s'enthousiasma Peter.

« Excuse-moi, mais ton île ne ressemble pas à Neverland » grimaça Emma.

« Elle pourrait pourtant, comme dans le livre Emma. Toi et moi en réunissant nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons créer Neverland ! » affirma le garçon.

Voyant l'incertitude d'Emma, Peter lui sourit et lui demanda de le suivre. Après quelques minutes de marche, Peter s'arrêta et indiqua du doigt une petite grotte en forme de crâne au loin :

« Et maintenant, comment allons-nous nous rendre là-bas » questionna Emma en levant un sourcil.

« En volant bien sûr ! » déclara Peter en haussant les épaules.

Voyant Emma pâlir à vue d'œil, le jeune garçon ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était une blague. Il y a une barque à côté. »

Soulagé, la jeune fille, le suivit et tous deux arrivèrent dans une petite grotte. La seule chose se trouvant à l'intérieur était un énorme sablier, le plus grand qu'Emma n'est jamais vu :

« Ouah ! C'est magnifique » s'extasia-t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas. » adhéra Peter en s'avançant vers le sablier et posa une main dessus.

Emma s'approcha également du sablier en parcourant la pièce du regard :

« Emma…lorsque je suis arrivé sur cette île, il n'y avait rien du tout à part cette ombre et ce sablier. En touchant le sablier, une magie s'est libérée, la jungle s'est formée et l'île à reprit vie. Tout ça grâce à ce sablier mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Quelques personnes sont venues explorer cette île et y ont même vécues, mais cette île n'est pas suffisante et peut même être dangereuse. Ce que je veux c'est créer Neverland, celui que l'on voit dans tes contes Emma. Et tu as le pouvoir de le réaliser » expliqua Peter.

Emma ne savait que dire tellement il y avait à assimiler. Elle était effrayé de ce Nouveau monde qui se manifestait devant elle et voulait le fuir, pourtant Peter était pour elle ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille. Il l'avait soutenu et porté secours lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Après mûres réflexions, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de croire une fois de plus en Peter. Elle s'approcha du sablier puis posa une main dessus et comme avec Peter et son ombre, elle fut envahie d'une douce chaleur se propageant en une lumière blanche autour d'eux. Et là, elle vit la magie opérer. En sortant de la grotte, l'île qui était sinistre et sombre devint coloré, le ciel n'était plus couvert de nuages et la jungle autrefois menaçante semblait plus vivante. Tout était parfait et ressemblait aux images de l'île enchantée se trouvant dans son livre. Une fois ressaisie face à ce cadre idyllique, Emma se retourna vers Peter, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

«Bienvenue à Neverland » déclara Emma.

Henry referma le journal et resta silencieux reprenant son souffle qu'il semblait avoir retenu tout au long de sa lecture. Il était stupéfait et avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place, assimilant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à cette possibilité. Non seulement elle avait été sur l'île mais en plus…Emma avait littéralement aidé Pan à créer Neverland.

 **Voilou j'espère que ça vous a plu;). N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci à ceux qui le font ;)**

 **By :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente, mais entre les cours et les vacances, je n'avais pas beaucoup écris :/**

 **Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui sort du four, un peu plus long pour m'excuser. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ;D**

 **Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain, David se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur lorsqu'il sentit une douleur insoutenable au niveau de ses côtes. En soulevant lentement son tee-shirt, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que le poison commençait à se propager rapidement vers son cœur. Ne voulant pas alerter sa femme encore endormi, il se leva doucement du lit de fortune, mais ne pu s'empêcher de grogner de douleur avant de quitter la chambre. En sortant de celle-ci, il tomba nez à nez avec Hook qui semblait l'attendre depuis quelques minutes déjà :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hook ? » soupira David qui n'était pas ravi de la présence du pirate.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Eh bien, en vue de ton…petit incident, je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin de soutien » répondit-il en lui tendant sa flasque.

Étonné et méfiant au début, David accepta finalement la bouteille et en prit une gorgé :

« Merci » articula difficilement le prince.

« Tu as une mine affreuse camarade. J'en déduis que le poison a commencé son ascension. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu en sais autant à ce propos ? » questionna curieusement le blond.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de maléfice. Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas ma première escapade sur cette île de malheur » indiqua vaguement le pirate.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus de détails, Snow fit son apparition. Surprise de trouver les deux hommes ensemble, elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur en direction de son mari. En guise de réponse, David lui fit son sourire le plus charmant avant de s'avancer vers elle et l'embrasser passionnément :

« Eh bien, j'en connais un qui s'est levé de bonne humeur » gloussa Snow qui mit les bras autour du cou de son mari, oubliant totalement la présence du pirate.

« Comment ne pas l'être alors que tu es avec moi, répondit-il amoureusement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

C'est à ce moment que Regina, Emma et Tink firent leur entrée :

« Pitié, si vous pouviez nous épargner de faire des cauchemars éveillés, déclara la mairesse

ennuyé »

À cette remarque, le couple s'éloigna l'un de l'autre embarrassé, mais surtout amusé de la situation. Après un silence gênant, Emma se racla la gorge et s'avança vers la table où elle déposa une carte représentant l'île :

« Bien. Comme vous le savez cette île est enchantée, pourtant il y a certains endroits que Peter ne peut dissimuler et qui peuvent donc nous servir de repère. Comme cette cabane » indiqua Emma en pointant du doigt l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

« Alors pourquoi avons-nous tant de mal à trouver ce maudit camp ! » s'impatienta l'ancienne reine.

« Car même si son camp ne bouge pas, le chemin à prendre pour nous y rendre si. Pan utilise sa magie pour modifier la jungle et dissimuler son camp à nos yeux » expliqua Tink.

« Tu veux dire qu'on aurait pu passer plusieurs fois devant son camp sans s'en apercevoir ?! » s'outragea Snow.

« C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire » confirma la fée.

« Ce petit démon se paye complètement notre tête ! » s'indigna le capitaine à son tour.

Alors que tout le monde tentait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre Henry, le plus rapidement possible, Emma se perdit dans ses propres pensées. Même si cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Peter, elle savait que l'adolescent ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Si elle avait raison, alors cela voulait dire que Peter préparait un plan d'une grande envergure et qu'à un certain point il avait besoin de Henry pour le réaliser. Voyant que la sauveuse était en pleine réflexion de son côté, Regina l'interpella :

« Emma, tu te souviens de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Je pense qu'il essaye de gagner du temps » s'avança-t-elle.

« Mais dans quel but ? » questionna à son tour Snow.

« …Je n'en suis pas sûr. Par contre, le connaissant il a dû installer son camp au niveau du grand arbre. C'est à cet endroit qu'il se sent le plus en sécurité et qu'il va pour s'isoler, indiqua-t-elle de nouveau sur la carte. »

« Parfait ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous y rendre ! » s'empressa David.

« Impossible. Pan bloquera le chemin à la minute où l'on essayera de s'y rendre » contra Tink.

« Alors, nous sommes à nouveau coincé » rétorqua Snow pessimiste.

« Peut-être pas. Emma tu as bien dis que techniquement l'endroit ne changeait pas ? » demanda Regina.

« Eh bien, oui on peut dire ça » confirma la sauveuse.

« Alors la réponse est simple, il me suffi de localiser mon miroir avec la magie » assura la mairesse.

« Tu sembles oublier ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons utilisé la magie, _Majesté_ » rappela sarcastiquement Hook.

« Non, Regina a raison, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Henry est intelligent, il a dû dissimuler le miroir pour éviter que Pan le trouve » adhéra la blonde.

« Très bien, va pour ce plan alors » conclut David.

Après que tout le monde ce soit mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur plan, Regina lança de nouveau un sort sur la carte de l'île et les aventuriers commencèrent à suivre le chemin indiqué.

 **Camp de Pan**

Henry n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit toujours perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au cours de la journée, il essaya de se changer les idées et participer aux activités des enfants perdus afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Malgré ses efforts, il constata que Peter et Félix semblaient le surveiller de très près. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à nouveau, Henry sortit le journal de sa cachette. En feuillant les pages, il découvrit comment Tinkerbell, la fée de l'île avait sauvé Emma d'une chute mortelle ce qui avait conduit à une grande amitié entre les deux. Il avait aussi appris dans quelles circonstances sa mère avait fait la rencontre de Félix, le premier garçon perdu de l'île sans compter Peter et Emma. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, Henry cacha le livre et sortit de la cabane. À peine fut-il dehors, qu'il se trouva face à Félix qui arborait un sourire malicieux au visage :

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans cette cabane » commenta le garçon perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Félix ? » demanda directement Henry ne voulant pas se faire trahir par sa nervosité.

« Pan a demandé à te voir » indiqua Félix qui avait perdu son sourire.

Sans répondre Henry se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas, Félix l'agrippa par le bras :

« Tu devrais faire attention au peu d'affaires que tu possèdes, les enfants ont…tendance à prendre ce qui ne leur appartient pas » avertit le garçon avant de relâcher Henry et de disparaître dans une des petites chambres.

Confus face à la réaction de Félix, Henry fronça les sourcils en repensant aux paroles du garçon perdu. Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis avec Pan, il se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci :

« Ah ! Henry pile celui que je voulais voir » interpella Pan en lui indiquant de s'approcher.

Méfiant, Henry s'approcha de l'adolescent avant de s'arrêter à une certaine distance de sûreté. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce et Henry se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant et le rictus malveillant de Pan :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici Peter ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Eh bien, il me semble que je t'avais promis de te raconter une petite histoire si tu arrivais à gagner ton duel, chose que tu as fais avec succès d'ailleurs » complimenta Peter.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre ma mère et toi ? » demanda Henry sceptique.

« Ce ne serait pas amusant si je te dévoilais tout maintenant. Mais, je veux bien répondre à une et une seule question. Réfléchis y bien » ricana l'adolescent.

Henry pris de court ne savait que demander. Il savait maintenant que les réponses à ses interrogations se trouvaient dans le journal d'Emma et de ce fait il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'histoire de Pan. Pourtant, il savait que Peter se méfierait encore plus s'il déclinait son offre. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, Henry inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole :

« Très bien. Tu m'as dit que ton but depuis le début était de faire venir Emma. Pourquoi ? »

Pan fut surpris de la question d'Henry s'attendant à ce que le garçon lui demande à nouveau les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait rencontré Emma, mais il répondit tout de même :

« Ta mère a quelque chose qui m'appartient et je veux le récupérer, divulgua-t-il sombrement. »

« Qu'est-ce... ? »

« Désolé, le jeu des devinettes est terminé Henry » coupa Peter d'un geste de la main et un ton sans appel.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses Henry se dirigea vers la sortie, mais fut interpellé une fois encore par l'adolescent :

« Tu ne serais pas venu ici lorsque nous avons quitté le camp par hasard ? » questionna Pan.

Lorsqu'il entendit la question, Henry se crispa. Il savait que s'il était face à lui, Pan verrait la peur se dessiner sur son visage. Après un instant de silence, Henry prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers Peter :

« Non, je ne suis jamais venu ici seul, déclara-t-il espérant que sa voix portait autant d'assurance qu'il le souhaitait. »

«…Je vois. Tu peux y aller » conclut finalement Peter.

Henry ne se fit pas prier et courut presque pour rejoindre la petite chambre qui était maintenant devenu son lieu de confort.

Les aventuriers continuèrent de marcher à travers la jungle, guidé par la carte flottant dans les airs. Le couple Charmant avait pris les devants se faisant des déclarations d'amour sans fin tandis que les autres suivaient leurs pas. En même temps qu'il se frayait un chemin, Hook commença à se plaindre des dégâts qu'avait subis la manche en cuir de son manteau pendant le combat contre les garçons perdus :

« Maudits garnements ! La prochaine fois que je les vois, je les mettrais en pièces » pesta le capitaine.

« Et moi qui pensais que ce trou était dû à un mauvais goût vestimentaire » commenta l'ancienne reine.

« Il faut dire que chercher Félix n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire » intervint Tinkerbell.

« Ce mioche est juste rancunier…mais je me demande bien comment tu as pu rester si longtemps en leur compagnie Swan » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Emma.

En entendant la question, Emma s'arrêta subitement se rappelant les années passées sur l'île.

 **17 ans plus tôt**

Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'Emma était à Neverland. Mis à part Peter, la fée se trouvant sur l'île et elle-même, pas une âme semblait vivre ici. Pourtant depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression d'être observé pendant qu'elle explorait les lieux. Lorsqu'elle rentra de sa balade quotidienne, elle se rendit à l'endroit où se trouvait le plus grand arbre de l'île où elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver Peter :

« Peter, je sais que tu es là. Montres-toi » interpella la blonde.

« Ah ! Mais si tu veux me trouver, il va falloir me chercher » répondit Peter sur un ton joueur.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça » déclara la petite en roulant des yeux.

À cette réponse, Pan indiqua sa présence et sauta de la branche où il se trouvait pour atterrir juste en face d'Emma :

« Que se passe-t-il Emma pour que tu refuses de faire un jeu ? » demanda Pan comme si jouer était plus important que tout.

« Je…depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression d'être…observé » confia Emma.

« …Tu veux dire par un fantôme » se moqua gentiment Pan.

« Je sais c'est ridicule, il n'y a personne sur cette île à part nous et la fée » soupira la blonde.

Suite à cette remarque, Peter resta silencieux ce qui inquiéta Emma :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas Peter ? » interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même » répondit Peter avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Super » souffla Emma, ennuyé par l'attitude de Pan.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Emma prit la direction de la cabane qu'elle avait construite à l'aide de la magie que possédait l'île. Sur le chemin, elle entendit un bruit provenir des buissons et dégaina le petit poignard que lui avait confié Peter et qui était la réplique du sien. À l'affût de la moindre menace qui pouvait surgir de derrière les arbres, Emma s'approcha doucement du buisson, mais ne vit rien du tout. _Sans doute un courant d'air_ pensa-t-elle, en commençant à rebrousser chemin, mais au moment de se retourner, un garçon blond un peu plus âgé qu'elle et avec une balafre au visage sortit de nul part, la menaça avec un arc bandé prêt à tirer une flèche :

« Tient, tient. Si ce n'est pas la petite fille perdue qui vient d'arriver sur l'île » déclara le garçon avec un sourire malicieux.

« Qu…qui-es-tu toi ? » demanda Emma plus que confuse et surprise de voir l'adolescent.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. »

« Très bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins baisser ton arc alors » suggéra-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » défia l'adolescent.

« Alors, tu auras affaire à moi » répliqua Pan qui se trouvait en haut d'un arbre.

« C'est donc là que tu étais passé » commenta la blonde plus pour elle-même.

« Eh bien, je voulais voir le 'fantôme' qui te traumatisais tant Emma, répondit nonchalamment Pan. Baisse ton arme, ordonna Peter en se tournant vers le garçon tenant toujours l'arc en main. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Pan perd son temps avec toi…une fille qui plus est » murmura l'adolescent en obtempérant.

Même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, Emma leva un sourcil curieux face à l'hostilité du garçon à son égard alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer :

« Bon, je peux savoir qui c'est ? » demanda de nouveau la blonde à Peter puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la réponse du garçon.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? » questionna Pan avec un sourire connaisseur.

« Il refuse de me le dire. »

« Il faut l'excuser, il n'a pas l'habitude des étrangers, mais je connais un moyen de le faire parler » divulgua Pan.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-elle craignant le pire venant de l'adolescent.

« Un combat bien sûr. Si tu gagnes, alors je te dirais qui il est » proposa Peter, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Et quelles sont les règles de ton jeu ? » demanda-t-elle même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

« Nous sommes à Neverland Emma, il n'y a aucune règle si c'est ce qu'on souhaite » dit-il tout simplement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce que cela voulait dire, Emma sentit une flèche la frôler alors qu'elle se planta dans l'arbre juste à côté d'elle. Ne voulant pas savoir ce qui se passerait si elle ne bougeait pas tout de suite, la blonde se dirigea vers les buissons pour se cacher. À l'instant même où elle arriva à leur niveau, une nouvelle flèche vola dans sa direction. _Sérieux !_ Pensa Emma stupéfaite avant de se remettre à courir pour distancer le garçon. Après avoir réussi à se cacher dans un endroit sûr pour le moment, Emma prit le temps de récupérer son souffle, réfléchissant à ses options pour pouvoir se sortir de cette galère. En pleine réflexion, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses muscles tremblaient de peur et d'appréhension. Même si elle savait que Pan ne la laisserait pas se faire tuer, elle avait pris conscience que celui-ci aimait jouer à des jeux dangereux quitte à se faire blesser. Voyant que l'adolescent commençait à se rapprocher d'elle, un juron sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'interpelle son assaillant une fois de plus :

« Écoute, il n'y a aucune raison de continuer ce jeu ridicule. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me tirer dessus peut-être que l'on pourrait partir sur de meilleures bases » proposa t-elle.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle flèche vola dans les airs, Emma savait qu'il s'agissait de la réponse du garçon, mais à sa surprise, elle l'entendit parler :

« Désolé, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir sur cette île. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à l'abri chez toi » ricana le garçon.

Suite à cette remarque, Emma vit rouge. Poussé par une colère grandissante et l'adrénaline, elle fonça droit sur le garçon sans se préoccuper de l'arc. Pris par son attaque surprise, il lâcha son arc, mais reprit ses esprits en sortant une épée qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'il lui asséna le premier coup, Emma le contra à l'aide de sa petite lame, surprenant le garçon arborant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quelques coups furent échangés entre les deux enfants, mais ce qui avait commencé comme un véritable affrontement se transforma en un jeu sans que les deux s'en aperçoivent. En sentant la fatigue la gagner, Emma savait qu'elle devait en finir avec le combat si elle voulait le gagner. Attendant le bon moment, la blonde esquiva le coup du garçon en se baissant et réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Au moment de la chute, le choc fit perdre son arme au garçon et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Emma, se trouvait au-dessus de lui, son arme pointait dans sa direction, haletante du combat, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire triomphalement suite à sa victoire :

« Désolé, mais que cela te plaise ou non, je reste sur cette île » déclara-t-elle se décalant pour laisser le garçon se relever.

L'adolescent se releva les yeux écarquillés quant à l'aplomb et la force de la jeune fille :

« Maintenant…garçon perdu, tu vas me dire qui tu es ? » demanda-t-elle faisant écho à ses paroles.

« …Très bien tu as gagné. Je m'appelle Félix. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer Félix, je suis Emma Swan » se présenta-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Emma Swan, je crois que je me suis trompé sur toi…Bien joué » félicita le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

Emma lui rendit son sourire, heureuse que les choses finissent mieux qu'elles avaient commencé entre eux.

En voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Regina posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma pour la faire réagir :

« Emma, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je…je me suis juste souvenu de quelque chose rassura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je sais que Félix ne réagit comme ça que lorsqu'il s'agit de Pan » assura-t-elle.

« Ça explique certaines choses, grimaça Hook. Alors, vous étiez amis ou quelque chose comme ça ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau.

« …On peut dire ça. Il faut dire, que nous n'étions pas beaucoup sur cette île au début » divulgua la sauveuse.

En entendant ce que venait de dire la sauveuse, tout le monde s'arrêta y compris les Charmant qui semblaient pourtant être sur une autre planète et Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Une fois encore elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler la vérité plus longtemps et décida d'en dire plus :

« Très bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps » soupira-t-elle avant de commencer à parler.

 **Camp de Pan :**

Après l'entrevue avec Pan, Henry ne pris pas le risque de se faire attraper entrain de lire le journal et décida donc d'attendre que la nuit tombe et que les enfants perdus s'endorment. Il inspecta une dernière fois la chambre vérifiant que la voie était libre avant de sortir le journal à la page où il s'était arrêté :

 _24 février_

 _Cela fait environ un mois que je suis arrivé à Neverland et jamais je ne m'étais senti autant chez moi. Même si la magie est encore quelque chose de perturbant, j'arrive à m'y faire à l'aide de Tink qui n'est pas si insupportable que ce que je pensais. Quant à Félix… il est toujours aussi étrange, mais je pense que nous arrivons maintenant à nous tolérer même si je sais qu'il n'aime pas le fait de perdre à l'épée contre une fille._

Henry ne pu s'empêcher de glousser en lisant le commentaire de sa mère. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il décida de sauter quelques passages jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un extrait qui semblait être le début des ennuis sur l'île :

 **17 ans plus tôt :**

Un mois déjà était passé depuis que Emma était arrivé et avait aidé Peter à faire un nouveau Neverland. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Tout était parfait sur cette île et cela été possible grâce aux dons qu'elle semblait posséder, bien qu'elle n'est aucune idée de leur fonctionnement.

Alors qu'elle rentrait de sa visite chez Tink ou Cloche comme elle aimait l'appeler, Emma tomba nez à nez avec Peter devant sa cabane :

« Tient ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne connaissais plus le chemin de ta maison » taquina l'adolescent.

« Ce n'est pas comme si l'île était si grande n'est-ce pas » répondit sarcastiquement Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Elle n'est pourtant pas aussi grande que ça. »

« Excuse-moi, mais nous n'avons pas tous le don de voler Pan. »

« Désolé Em, chacun son pouvoir, mais si tu veux, je peux toujours t'apprendre. »

« Peu importe. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle changeant de sujet.

« En fait, oui. Emma…tu te plais sur cette île n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour une raison inconnue, la question de Peter rendit Emma anxieuse. Elle se mit alors à penser au pire scénario possible. Elle pensa que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait en utilisant les pouvoirs de la blonde, Peter n'avait plus besoin d'elle et comptait l'abandonner comme tout les autres au cours de sa courte vie. Appréhendant la nouvelle, Emma, ne pouvait empêcher les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues en même temps qu'elle sanglota. Peter confus par sa réaction, s'approcha de la blonde :

« Emma, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu veux me renvoyer c'est ça ? »

Même si la question était à peine audible, Peter avait entendu et lui sourit instantanément :

« Emma, pourquoi penserais-tu ça? Jamais je ne te dirai de quitter Neverland. C'est chez toi ici maintenant et tu peux y rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle toujours incertaine.

« Bien sûr » assura-t-il.

« Alors, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Justement Emma, c'est pour qu'aucun enfant ne se sente de la même manière que toi plus que nécessaire » répondit Peter.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est grâce à mon ombre que j'ai pu voyager à travers les mondes pour te trouver Emma. Avant cela malheureusement mon pouvoir se limitait et s'affaiblissait au-delà des frontières de l'île. Mais maintenant que tu m'aides à stabiliser Neverland, je peux voyager entre les mondes sans m'en inquiéter » expliqua Pan.

« Tu…tu comptes partir ? » paniqua la blonde.

« Oui…Mais pas définitivement ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que je veux Emma, c'est comme pour Félix et toi donner une deuxième chance aux enfants perdus dans un monde trop cruel pour eux » confia Peter.

« Donc… Tu veux faire venir des enfants à Neverland » commença à comprendre Emma.

« C'est ça…Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? » demanda Peter incertain.

« Non, au contraire. Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! » s'enthousiasma Emma.

« Vraiment ? Tu accepterais de m'aider une fois de plus ? »

« Bien sûr Peter, je crois en toi. » assura-t-elle.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, allons sauver ces enfants » annonça-t-il.

« Oui. Sauvons ces enfants perdus » adhéra-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lorsqu'il vit une lumière se diriger vers la cabane Henry ferma le journal et le cacha en faisant semblant de dormir en attendant que les pas s'éloignent, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, exténué par les événements de la journée et tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre une fois de plus.

 **Voilà s'est fini pour aujourd'hui à bientôt.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et théories by :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Tout comme la veille, la tension était palpable lors du réveil des aventuriers, à un tel point que l'on pouvait presque la toucher du doigt. Alors qu'ils finissaient de replier le campement silencieusement, Regina remarqua le visage de Snow, marquait par le combat intérieur qui la tourmentait. Ne pouvant supporter une minute de plus la passivité de la princesse, elle s'avança vers elle sachant qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec celle qui fut autrefois belle-fille :

« Tu devrais éviter de penser aussi fort si tu ne veux pas risquer le mal de tête » l'interpella Regina.

« Hmm » répondit seulement Snow toujours enfouie dans ses réflexions.

« … Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui pardonne toujours tout à tout le monde, je te trouve peu ouverte d'esprit ce coup-ci » déclara subitement la mairesse pour attirer l'attention de l'autre brunette.

« Excuse-moi Regina, mais cela ne te concerne absolument pas » répliqua sèchement Snow avant de s'éloigner de la mairesse.

Face à l'hostilité et l'entêtement de la jeune femme, Regina ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de l'intercepter une fois encore :

" Peut-être que tes relations avec ta fille ne me regardent pas, mais si cela met en danger nos chances de retrouver Henry, là c'est différent. " justifia-t-elle.

« Elle a aidé Pan dans ses projets diaboliques ! » accusa soudainement Snow.

« C'était il y a plus de quinze ans Snow ! Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute » défendit l'ancienne reine.

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça » persista la princesse.

« Ce n'était qu'une petite fille ! cria presque la mairesse avant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention. « Écoute, je te connais depuis un certain temps maintenant et je suis quasiment certaine que le problème ne vient pas de là, alors… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda finalement Regina plus calmement.

« C'est comme tu l'as dit Regina. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette île, nous avons découvert qu'Emma était déjà venue ici enfant des années auparavant. Elle ne nous a sûrement pas dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici et j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais rien du passé de ma propre fille, non… En fait je ne sais strictement rien d'elle ! » s'insurgea Snow avant de reprendre. « Le problème n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait, comment lui en vouloir ? Elle était seule au monde, sans personne pour lui apprendre la notion du Bien et du Mal. Non, le problème c'est que… Lorsque je la regarde dans les yeux, tout ce que je vois, c'est à quel point j'ai échoué en tant que mère et je ne sais absolument pas comment y remédier » admit Snow qui commença à sangloter.

« Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Malheureusement, et en partie par ma faute, tu n'as pas eu la chance de voir ta fille grandir. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer d'arranger au mieux les choses et de rattraper le temps perdu » indiqua la mairesse.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin et que c'est trop tard » hésita Snow.

« Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, tu ne le sauras jamais » encouragea Regina avec un léger sourire compatissant que Snow lui rendit.

Une fois leurs affaires réunies, les aventuriers continuèrent de se frayer un chemin à travers la jungle infernale. Un peu plus en retrait, Tink et Emma fermées la marche du groupe et marchèrent silencieusement. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendit ce qui ressemblait au quatrième soupir venant de la sauveuse, Tink s'arrêta complètement :

« Bon, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda finalement la fée.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Mes propres parents me détestent » soupira une nouvelle fois Emma en mettant les mains sur son visage

« C'est faux, ils ne te détestent pas. Ils ont juste du mal à gérer ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre,

laisse-leur un peu de temps » réconforta Tink en frottant gentiment le dos de son amie.

« Je ne sais pas Cloche. Ils ne connaissent qu'une infime partie de l'histoire et ils me regardent déjà comme si j'avais vendu mon âme au diable » grimaça Emma.

« Eh bien, pour leur défense, c'est un peu le cas » répliqua Tink qui se maudit en recevant le regard assassin de la sauveuse. « Écoute Emma, ce sont tes parents. Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûr. » se rattrapa la fée.

« Et s'ils ne le font pas ? Toi, tu sais comment j'étais ici. Je… J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière » confessa la blonde.

« Emma, tout le monde fait des erreurs. La magie de cette île est très puissante et aurait pu corrompre n'importe qui » assura Tink.

« Sans doute. Comme quoi le passé nous rattrape toujours » murmura la sauveuse plus pour elle-même.

« Mais c'est grâce à notre passé que nous apprenons de nos erreurs et toi Emma Swan, n'es plus la petite fille perdue que tu étais ici. Tu ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais tu es aimée et je suis sûre que tes proches seront là pour toi en temps voulu » certifia la fée.

« Merci Tink » sourit Emma reconnaissante envers son amie.

« Emma ! » interpella une voix que les blondes reconnurent comme étant celle de Snow.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis » déclara victorieusement Tink en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma qui roula des yeux avec un sourire sur le visage.

Quelques instants après, Snow fit son apparition et Tink accéléra le pas pour rattraper les autres et laisser les deux jeunes femmes en privé. Le départ donna lieu à un silence gênant qu'Emma finit par briser :

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux fixés au sol.

Pour seule réponse et ne trouvant pas meilleur moyen de s'exprimer, Snow se jeta dans les bras de sa fille plus que surprise par le geste et l'attitude de sa mère :

« Euh...tout va bien ? » demanda de nouveau Emma ne sachant que faire dans cette situation

« Oh ! Emma, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû te parler ainsi » s'excusa la princesse en s'écartant de sa fille.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce que tu disais été vrai. »

« Certes, ce que tu viens de nous apprendre m'a quelque peu… Choquée, mais tu es ma fille Emma quoi qu'il en soit. Et ce que tu as fais dans le passé m'importe peu. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi et non pas parce que tu t'y sens contrainte, mais parce que tu le veux. Par ma faute, tu as été trop longtemps seule et c'est mon rôle de faire en sorte que tu ne te sentes plus ainsi » déclara Snow.

Touchée et troublée par la confession de sa mère, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la blonde. Voyant l'émotion dans les yeux de sa fille, Snow s'approcha d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes et la prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras :

« Je… Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, mais...merci » souffla difficilement Emma qui sentait sa gorge se serrait encore plus.

« Moi non plus, mais nous ferons tout pour nous y habituer » promit Snow, ce qui fit sourire Emma qui resta dans les bras de sa mère quelques instants.

Après s'être remises de leurs émotions, mère et fille allèrent retrouver leurs compagnons.

Arrivés au bout d'un chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent constatant que celui-ci se diviser maintenant en deux routes distinctes tandis que la carte n'indiquait aucune direction précise :

« Merveilleux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'espère que l'un de vous sait quelle route il faut

prendre ? » soupira Regina en se tournant vers les trois ayant résidé sur l'île.

« Cet endroit n'est plus comme avant, je ne saurais pas dire quel est le bon chemin » expliqua Emma.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un bon ou mauvais chemin, nous sommes à Neverland après tout » déclara Tink à son tour.

« C'est là que tu as tort Love, car je suis sûr que le meilleur moyen d'arriver rapidement aux garçons et de prendre à droite » indiqua Hook.

« Vraiment ? Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » demanda Emma sceptique.

« Et bien, comme tout bon marin qui se respecte, je sais lire une carte et celle que nous avons, indique que l'arbre que nous cherchons se trouve près du pic de la mort. Je sais que cette montagne infernale se trouve par là et la preuve en est que j'ai fait une marque sur un des arbres pour me repérer, il y a longtemps de cela » expliqua-t-il.

« Et tu penses vraiment que ton crochet insignifiant a pu laisser une marque depuis tout ce temps » rit sarcastiquement Regina qui ne faisait pas totalement confiance au pirate.

« Nous n'avons qu'à vérifier. »

Sur ce, Hook s'approcha d'un des arbres et en à peine quelques secondes il repéra la fameuse petite entaille incrustée dans l'écorce et la pointa du doigt :

« Je suppose que nous allons dans ce sens dans ce cas » conclut Snow en se remettant en route.

« C'est ridicule » soupira Regina qui suivit tout de même le chemin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait également à suivre les autres, David fut de nouveau envahi par une brûlure provenant de sa poitrine et laissa échapper un grognement. Hook, qui n'avait pas manqué de voir la réaction du prince, l'intercepta :

« Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir continuer cette comédie ? Tu ne penses pas que cela a assez duré » déclara le capitaine.

« Non. Même si la douleur est intense, je peux continuer. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps, nous devons nous dépêcher de sauver Henry et maintenant que tu nous as indiqué comment trouver Pan, cela ne devrait être qu'une question de temps » s'avança David optimiste.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne sais absolument pas si nous sommes proches du camp ou non » avoua Hook.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi aurais-tu indiqué cette direction et cette marque alors ?! » demanda le prince confus.

« Comme je l'ai dit camarade, si tu veux quitter cette île vivant Pan est ta meilleure chance, mais cela m'étonnerais qu'il nous laisse partir facilement après ça. Par contre, je sais qu'en haut de ce pic se trouve un instrument, un sextant qui nous permettrait de quitter l'île en toute sécurité » révéla le pirate en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Allons-y ! » se pressa David.

« Tu ne tiendras pas assez longtemps pour grimper au sommet » l'arrêta Hook.

« Alors, je suis censé attendre que tu le ramènes sans bouger ? Hors de question, je viens avec toi » déclara fermement David.

« ...Très bien si tu insistes » capitula Hook et les deux allèrent retrouver le reste du groupe.

 **Quelque part sur l'île :**

Après quelque temps à rôder autour de l'île pour affiner ses plans, Rumple se rendit en haut d'une montagne où la végétation semblait plus présente que nulle part ailleurs. S'arrêtant à un endroit précis, il leva une main en l'air se préparant à lancer un sort, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment se sentant observer :

" Tiens, tiens. Il ne me semble pas avoir exigé de la compagnie " interpella-t-il.

« J'espère que tu n'y vois aucun problème. Vois-tu, même si Pan t'as laissé une certaine liberté, je ne te fais aucunement confiance » répliqua Félix en sortant de sa cachette.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à avoir une confiance aveugle. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, car bientôt les derniers préparatifs seront terminées » indiqua le ténébreux.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, tes amis se rapprochent de plus en plus du camp et ne devraient plus être très loin à l'heure qui l'est » avertit le garçon.

« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas très cher. Quand j'aurai finis, il n'y aura plus personne à sauver » assura Rumple avec un sourire mauvais.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Hello ! Me revoilà ! Désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'attente, mais bon, les exams, les vacances et les cours à nouveaux sans parler du manque d'inspi. Pour l'instant elle est revenue et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un peu de tout dedans et très long pour me rattraper. Bonne lecture ;)**

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, les aventuriers arrivèrent au pied du pic énoncé par Hook, peu de temps avant. Cette expédition commençant à se faire longue, ils posèrent leurs affaires réfléchissant à la suite des opérations :

" Bien. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censé faire maintenant, grimper jusqu'au sommet ? " demanda Regina loin d'être ravie de la tournure du voyage.

" Non, pas " _nous"_ votre Majesté, seuls le prince et moi " répondit le pirate sur un ton joueur.

" Quoi ?! Et pourquoi cela ? " s'étonna Snow.

Au moment où Hook s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, une lumière venant de la poche de la mairesse se mit à scintiller tandis qu'une voix familière l'interpella :

" Maman ? " appela Henry incertain d'avoir fait fonctionner le miroir magique.

" Henry ! " s'enthousiasma Regina dont la voix était devenue plus douce.

Alors que le garçon tourna la tête dans les deux directions pour vérifier qu'il pouvait parler librement, les membres de sa famille se rassemblèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient autour du petit morceau de verre :

" Désolé de ne pas avoir pris contact avec vous plus tôt. Je suis surveillé constamment " s'excusa le garçon.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon chéri, nous sommes juste heureux que tu ailles bien " assura l'ancienne reine qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

" C'est le cas, même si Pan ne rend pas les choses faciles " soupira-t-il exténué.

" S'il t'a fait le moindre mal, je jure que… " commença dangereusement Regina.

" Non ! Justement c'est pour ça que je vous appelle " la coupa le garçon.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? " demanda Snow en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je ne veux pas que vous veniez me secourir. "

" Quoi ! " s'exclamèrent tous les aventuriers autour du miroir en même temps.

" Ne sois pas ridicule Henry, bien sûr que nous viendrons à ta rescousse, contra la mairesse. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?! "

" Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour moi." admit Henry.

" Henry. En venant ici nous savions, quels étaient les risques et nous ferons tous pour te ramener à la maison " insista Regina.

" Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Pan est trop fort et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se fasse blesser par ma faute ! " s'emporta Henry qui sentit ses yeux le piquer.

En entendant la peur et la peine dans la voix du garçon, les aventuriers restèrent silencieux, chacun compatissant avec lui. Emma et Regina partagèrent un regard et savaient sans prononcer le moindre mot, qu'il était grand temps qu'Henry revienne parmi les siens :

" Henry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Aucun de nous ne sera blessé " tenta Emma de le rassurer.

" Elle a raison. Nous allons nous assurer que tout le monde rentre à Storybrook " adhéra Snow tandis que David sentit son corps se crisper en l'entendant.

" D'autant plus que le problème est de savoir par quel moyen nous allons pouvoir quitter cette île " pointa Tink.

" Que veux-tu dire par là ? " demanda Snow intrigué.

" Eh bien, je pensais que vous vous doutiez qu'on ne pouvait pas quitter cette île si facilement " indiqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

" Pourtant, Emma y est parvenue " fit remarquer Snow et tous se tournèrent vers la sauveuse qui sentait son corps se tendre.

" Euh… disons que… la dernière fois, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance " dit-elle vaguement en se détournant des regards curieux braqués sur elle.

Henry et les autres n'étaient pas convaincus de l'explication de la sauveuse, mais aucun n'insista pour obtenir plus d'informations.

" Donc, une fois encore nous sommes coincés. Même si nous trouvons Pan, il n'y a aucune garantie de pouvoir quitter cette île" pesta Regina.

" Non, il y a peut-être un moyen " déclara David.

" Vraiment ?! Et comment fait-on cela ? " demanda Snow en levant un sourcil amusé.

" Grâce à l'instrument se trouvant au sommet de ce pic. Il nous permettra de quitter l'île une fois que nous aurons retrouvé le garçon " intervint Hook à son tour.

" Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?! " s'insurgea Emma.

" Comment peut-on être sûr que tu ne mens pas ? " demanda suspicieusement l'ancienne reine à son tour.

" Voilà, c'est exactement parce que je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction " déclara Hook en pointant la mairesse du doigt. Je savais que vous ne me suivriez pas si j'en avais parlé, justifia-t-il. "

" Et donc ton instrument… " commença Emma.

« Un sextant » précisa le capitaine.

« Oui, t_ton sextant pourrait nous permettre de partir après avoir récupéré Henry ? » questionna-t-elle soudain optimiste en regardant vers le reflet de son fils.

" C'est exact " confirma Hook.

" Dans ce cas allons-y, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre " pressa Snow.

" Attends ! Même si c'est dur à admettre, Pan semble toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur nous. Henry à raison, nous avons besoin d'un plan pour l'atteindre " déclara Regina.

" Pour cela, je pense avoir une idée " intervint la sauveuse.

" Eh bien, nous vous écoutons Mlle Swan. "

" De l'encre de sèche " dit-elle simplement en regardant Tink.

" Quelles en sont les propriétés ? " demanda Snow brisant la discussion silencieuse entre les deux blondes.

" Cette encre a le pouvoir de figer partiellement une personne détenant de la magie à son contact et ce quelle que soit sa puissance " expliqua Tink en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

" Je n'avais aucune idée que ce genre de magie existait " s'étonna Hook.

" C'est parce qu'elle ne se trouve que sur cette île " répondit Emma.

" Et où exactement ? " demanda David.

" Au lagon des sirènes " déclarèrent simultanément Tink et Emma.

" Évidemment, nous devons demander de l'aide auprès de la poiscaille " s'agaça la mairesse.

" Alors cet endroit existe toujours " murmura Henry, qui fut tout de même entendu.

" Que veux-tu dire par là, Henry ? " demanda Snow à son petit-fils.

" Eh bien, je pensais qu'après le départ d'Emma, les endroits qu'elle avait créé n'existeraient plus " indiqua Henry incertain en regardant en direction de sa mère biologique.

" Créé ?! " s'étonnèrent tous les aventuriers à l'exception de Tink et d'Emma qui roula des yeux.

" Comme je le disais, mon séjour ici était compliqué " soupira Emma en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

" Bien, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Le mieux est donc de se séparer " reprit David.

" Très bien. On vous laisse aller chercher le sextant, pendant que nous nous chargeons de l'encre " récapitula Emma.

" Tu es sûr que ça ira " demanda Snow à son mari, réticente à l'idée de se séparer de lui.

" Oui, ne t'en fais pas. On se retrouve vite ici, assura t-il en plaçant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Tandis, que les aventuriers récupérèrent leurs affaires, Henry s'adressa à sa mère blonde qui avait maintenant le miroir en main :

" Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis dans une mauvaise posture tout à l'heure " grimaça Henry.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurais dû parler ce qui s'était passé ici " sourit légèrement Emma pour rassurer son fils.

" Maman…à propos de ton journal…" commença Henry mal-à-l'aise.

" Henry… je suis désolé que tu découvres tout ça, dans ces circonstances. "

" Tu sais… Pan, m'a montré le genre de " jeux" auxquels se prêtaient les enfants perdus " divulgua-t-il sombrement.

" Henry…" commença Emma qui appréhendait la manière dont allait tourner cette discussion.

" Il… il m'a dit que tu y participais aussi et je n'y ai d'abord pas cru, mais quand j'ai lu ton journal et vu la Guigne, j'ai compris que c'était vrai " souffla le garçon qui sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

" La Guigne ?! " s'étonna Emma.

" Oui. J'ai vu sa main… Emma, est-ce que ? c'est toi qui ? " demanda-t-il sans parvenir à formuler une véritable question.

" Henry, je…Non ! Je t'assure que je ne lui ai fait aucun mal " promit Emma qui sentait son estomac se retourner à l'idée que son propre fils en soit venu à une telle suggestion.

" Désolé. Je voulais juste en être sûr " admit Henry dans un soupir soulagé.

En entendant le soulagement dans la voix de son fils, Emma sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se briser. Si elle avait tant de mal à parler d'elle-même et de son passé, c'était justement parce qu'elle avait peur que ses proches en le découvrant soient déçus et se rendent compte que finalement, elle n'était qu'une pauvre orpheline avec des blessures et des incertitudes si profondes qu'il était presque impossible de l'atteindre.

" Quoi ? " demanda Emma qui n'avait pas écouté la dernière phrase de son fils.

" J'ai dis que Pan n'allait pas tarder à envoyer quelqu'un pour me surveiller. "

" Oh… d'accord " répondit Emma qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire après tout ça.

Sur un dernier sourire gêné, mère et fils mirent fin à la connexion. C'est à ce moment-là que Regina s'approcha de la sauveuse. Voyant que son visage avait perdu quelques couleurs, elle déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule :

" Est-ce que tout va bien Swan ? "

" Oui, c'est juste… non, rien d'important " répondit finalement Emma en redonnant le miroir à la mairesse.

" Si tu le dis " abrégea Regina, consciente que la blonde ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

" Bien, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route " suggéra Emma et le groupe se sépara.

Hook et David commencèrent leur ascension du pic de la mort. Tandis qu'Hook prenait de l'avance, il n'était pas étonné de voir que le prince, lui, se trouvait loin derrière haletant et manquant d'énergie, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper le rythme. Voyant sa difficulté, le pirate vint à sa rencontre en lui tendant son crochet comme perche. David ne voulant en aucun cas de la pitié du pirate, refusa brusquement son aide, mais le mouvement lui procura une grande douleur dans la poitrine qu'il agrippa de sa main gauche :

" Écoute camarade, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup, mais si tu ne me laisses pas te donner un coup de main, tu seras mort avant que l'on arrive au sommet. "

" Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je sens que mes forces m'abandonnent et je ne veux pas être un poids. Va chercher le sextant et ramène-le aux autres pour aller chercher Henry " dit David essoufflé et complètement dépité.

" Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je ne pensais pas que le prince qui a sauvé tout un royaume abandonnerait si vite "pesta Hook avant de s'accroupir vers David et de le supporter sur son épaule.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " s'étonna David.

" Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je serais bien accueilli si je te laisse mourir dans cette forêt " répondit nonchalamment le capitaine.

Avec un dernier regard insistant et un grand soupir, David laissa Hook l'aider et intérieurement remercia le pirate, puisqu'il ne le ferait jamais directement. Prenant cela comme un signe d'acceptation de son aide, les deux reprirent la route vers le sommet de la montagne.

 **Camp de Pan :**

Après avoir caché à nouveau le miroir, Henry exténué de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui s'étala complètement sur le hamac dans un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Bien que certaines de ses craintes s'étaient apaisées par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa famille, il avait toujours le pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver. Plus Henry lisait le journal, discutait avec Pan ou encore sa mère, plus la situation actuelle lui semblait confuse. Bien que Pan soit un éternel adolescent avec un comportement sadique, Henry pensait tout comme sa mère à l'époque, que ses intentions partaient d'un bon fond. Pourtant, il se doutait bien que quelque chose avait complètement changé la donne pour qu'Emma quitte l'île qu'elle avait considérée comme sa seule et véritable maison sans se retourner. Quelques instants plus tard, Henry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour récupérer le journal et reprendre sa lecture espérant obtenir plus de réponses, mais également un indice permettant à sa famille de pouvoir vaincre Pan.

Tout comme David et Hook, Emma et les autres étaient en route vers le lagon des sirènes se trouvant en direction de la plage. Le silence était complet et seuls leurs bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Agacé de voir Emma ruminer ses pensées, mais également désireuse d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, Regina prit la parole :

" Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas seulement contribué à la venue des habitants de l'île, mais tu es littéralement la créatrice des lieux " commenta Regina avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres en s'approchant de la sauveuse qui avait pris la tête du groupe.

" Eh bien, oui…On peut dire ça " soupira Emma mal-à-l'aise.

" Et moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez même pas capable d'allumer un simple feu, je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez Mlle Swan " admit la mairesse.

" Je suis d'accord avec Regina, bien que… je ne pense pas qu'un tel endroit soit réellement idéal pour des enfants " intervint Snow qui écoutait avec grande attention la discussion.

" Oh ! Je peux vous assurer que Neverland n'a rien à voir avec cette île, grimaça Tink " Non, le nom est venu lorsque Emma a transformé l'île et je peux vous assurer que c'était le paradis. Elle pouvait créer les choses sans limites grâce à sa magie et l'exemple même reste le lag…"

" Tink ! " interpella Emma, coupant l'enthousiasme de Tink.

" Quoi ?! Je peux bien leur parler des choses incroyables que tu as faites Emma ! " répliqua la fée avec ferveur.

Les deux blondes se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne capitule en soufflant et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était stressé ou mal-à-l'aise avant de se remettre en route. Fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Tink sourit triomphalement avant de reprendre la route derrière la sauveuse, laissant derrière elle, la mairesse et la princesse quelque peu perplexe. Sortant de sa stupeur la première Snow se remit à son tour en chemin. Regina, quant à elle se sentit une nouvelle fois bouillir de l'intérieur en voyant le lien de compréhension que partageait les deux blondes. Ne voulant toujours pas s'arrêter sur ce que signifiait ce sentiment de colère, elle se dépêcha de rattraper les autres.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, les deux autres aventuriers avaient tant bien que mal réussi à passer le dernier chemin périlleux de la montagne et suivaient maintenant un chemin tracé dans la jungle.

À nouveau envahi par la douleur, David s'arrêta épuisé de l'effort de l'escalade. Hook s'approcha du prince en lui tendant sa gourde :

" Tiens, il faut boire si tu veux atténuer un temps soit peu la douleur. "

" Dis-moi, comment tu sais tout ça sur le poison déjà ? " demanda David après avoir pris une longue gorgée d'eau.

" … La première fois que je suis venu sur cette île, je n'étais pas seul et la personne m'accompagnant a été victime du maléfice " expliqua le capitaine en reprenant la route.

" Qui était-ce ? Un de tes matelots ? "

" C'était, mon frère" répondit sombrement Hook.

" Oh… navré. "

" Lorsque nous sommes venus sur cette île, c'était avec des rêves plein la tête, espérant pouvoir sauver notre royaume, malheureusement nous n'avons réalisés que trop tard que cette île était un véritable cauchemar. "

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Pan est passé, cracha Hook avec mépris. En explorant l'île, mon frère a été piqué par cette maudite épine et en essayant de trouver un remède, nous sommes tombés sur Pan. Mon frère a perdu quelque chose au sommet de cette montagne alors que nous tentions de nous échapper de cet enfer " raconta le capitaine les dents serrés.

" Tu parles du sextant n'est-ce pas ? " devina David.

" C'est exact. Et n'ayant pas mis les pieds à cet endroit depuis, il ne peut que s'y trouver. "

Alors qu'il commençait à accélérer le pas, David agrippa Hook par l'épaule pour l'arrêter :

" Désolé pour ton frère. Je sais ce que sais que de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille aussi précipitamment " admit sincèrement David.

En guise de remerciement, le pirate secoua la tête et proposa au prince de continuer leur route en indiquant qu'ils n'étaient maintenant plus très loin.

Après plusieurs kilomètres épuisants, Emma et les autres arrivèrent finalement au bord de l'eau et Tink indiqua une paroi rocheuse du doigt :

" C'est ici que le domaine des sirènes commence " expliqua t-elle.

" En es-tu sûr ? Je ne vois aucune entrée possible ici " dit Snow quelque peu sceptique.

" Évidemment, qu'il n'y a pas d'entrée, les poissons vivent sous l'eau Snow, déclara sarcastiquement la mairesse en levant les yeux en l'air. Snow honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé, resta silencieuse." Mais effectivement, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions entrer, à moins bien sûr que l'une de nous possède des branchies"

" Il nous suffit d'utiliser ceci " intervint Emma en brandissant un coquillage qu'elle était allée chercher sans qu'aucune d'elles ne s'en aperçoivent.

" Et à quoi cela va te servir Swan, tu comptes faire appel à un calmar avec cette chose. "

" Même si cela aurait été plus facile d'extraire directement l'encre à la source, cela n'est plus possible, car Pan a confié la garde de l'encre aux sirènes " expliqua Tink.

" Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? " demanda curieusement Snow.

" Pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'utilise contre lui " divulgua sombrement Emma.

" Tu veux dire que…" commença Snow.

" Oui. Je l'ai déjà utilisé contre lui " confirma la sauveuse.

À cette révélation, Snow et Regina étaient à nouveau surprise. Elles apprenaient une fois encore, que l'histoire entre Pan et Emma était bien plus complexe que ce qu'il y paraissait. Voyant clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle ne comptait pas en dire plus, Regina changea de sujet :

" Bien. Si cela ne sert pas à appeler une pieuvre ou autres, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire " demanda doucement l'ancienne reine.

Sans lui répondre, Emma la regarda avec un sourire plein de mystère avant de se tourner vers la paroi et de souffler un grand coup dans le coquillage. Après seulement une trentaine de secondes, sous les yeux ébahis des deux brunes, la paroi commença à se séparer en deux, laissant un chemin ouvrant sur un bassin entouré de piliers rocheux qui quoique magnifique à voir, était entouré d'une aura sinistre qui criait le danger. Alors que les quatre jeunes femmes firent leur chemin dans le domaine, elles s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant une voix familière :

" Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas une surprise. "

Toutes se tournèrent et regardèrent en direction d'un grand rocher où Ariel était posé et les regardait avec un sourire mauvais plaqué au visage :

" Ariel " appela simplement Emma.

" Je dois dire que je suis étonné. Moi qui pensais que tu voulais à tout prix quitter cette île, et pourtant, te voilà, qui plus est dans notre lagon. "

" Si j'avais le choix, cela fait longtemps que je serais parti et vous aurez laissé pourrir sur cette île " lança Emma avec tant de colère que cela étonna les deux brunettes et fit un pincement au cœur de Tink qui, malgré elle le prenait également pour elle.

" Oh ! Voyez-vous ça, la pauvre petite fille qui avait peur de l'eau a prit du répondant " ricana sournoisement la sirène.

Déjà à bout de nerfs et voyant rouge à cette remarque, Emma s'avança vers la sirène, mais Tink se mit devant elle pour la retenir :

" Emma, elle n'en vaut pas le coup " affirma Tink en regardant droit dans les yeux de son amie.

En entendant la voix rassurante de la fée, Emma se calma et relâcha un peu de pression accumulé dans son corps depuis le début de leur expédition vers l'antre des sirènes. De tous les endroits de Neverland et des créatures qui s'y trouvaient, Emma avait toujours eu du mal avec les sirènes. Même si celles-ci semblaient être de vraies créatures de rêve, dans le fond, elles étaient extrêmement vicieuses et se servaient de leurs charmes pour attirer de pauvres âmes perdues en mer. " _Telle est leur nature " lui avait dit Peter_. Les sirènes d'ailleurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui déjà il y a longtemps, mais n'étant pas du genre à se mélanger, ne sortaient jamais de leur domaine. En tout cas, c'était le cas jusqu'à il y a quelques jours quand celles-ci les avaient presque coulées sur leur chemin vers l'île. De plus, la sauveuse ne gardait pas de très bons souvenirs lors de ses quelques visites aux créatures sous-marines et surtout celle se trouvant maintenant devant elle. C'était ironique que celle qui avait par le passé tenté de la noyer, soit à l'heure actuelle celle qui pouvait désormais l'aider à sauver son fils. Cette idée même n'était pas des plus plaisantes pour la blonde, mais pour son fils elle était prête à tout :

" Ne perdons pas de temps, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici " s'impatienta la sauveuse.

" Hmm…Et pourquoi donc, devrais-je vous aider…T'aider toi ? " demanda Ariel sur un ton méprisant.

" Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je serais ravi de te rôtir et t'offrir en pâture aux autres espèces sous-marines " menaça Regina qui elle aussi ne supportait plus le comportement vicieux de la sirène.

" Si vous faites ça, vous ne sortirez pas vivantes de ces lieux " avertit Ariel qui avait perdue son sourire.

Alors qu'elles s'interrogèrent sur les paroles de la sirène, les aventurières remarquèrent trop tard que tout autour d'elle se trouvaient au moins une dizaine de sirènes aussi bien mâle que femelles prêtent à bondir sur elles et les emporter dans les abysses de l'océan :

" Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici Emma, car maintenant tes amies et toi aller mourir " rigola la sirène victorieuse.

Pourtant, alors que Snow armé de son arc et Regina ayant invoqué une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains, étaient prêtes à l'assaut, Tink et Emma échangèrent un regard complice et se tournèrent toutes deux vers Ariel avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Surprise de leur comportement, la sirène leva une main pour ordonner à ses camarades de ne pas attaquer :

" Est-ce que c'est le fait de mourir qui vous fait sourire autant " grogna la sirène qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

" Tu es sûr que nous tuer est une bonne chose à faire ? " questionna Emma avec un sourcil levé.

" Et qu'est-ce qui te ferais croire le contraire " cracha Ariel.

" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien le fait que je suis la seule qui puisse te rendre la _seule_ chose que tu désires plus que tout, continua Emma amusé de pouvoir déstabiliser la créature magique à ce point."

" Tu…" commença la sirène qui écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que signifiait les paroles de la sauveuse. " Très bien, que proposes-tu " capitula finalement la rouquine.

" Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Ariel " s'outragea une nouvelle sirène sortit de l'eau.

" Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Aquata " répondit froidement Ariel déjà frustré de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

" Eh bien, un simple échange suffira " indiqua Emma.

Confuse de ce retournement de situation, Snow s'approcha de Tink, tandis que Regina fit de même après avoir éteint ses flammes pour avoir des explications :

" Disons, qu'il était une fois, une sirène qui aimait faire des tours malsains aux gens, s'est attaquée à la mauvaise personne et a été punie pour ses actes " raconta vaguement la fée, ce qui attisa encore plus la curiosité des deux brunes.

" Je t'offre ce que tu désires le plus contre de l'encre de seiche. "

" Encore ce vieux tour… Pan ne tombera pas deux fois dans ton petit piège minable. "

" C'est ce que nous verrons " défia Emma.

" Et tu serais prête à me la rendre… avec les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ? " s'étonna la rouquine.

" Il s'agit de la vie de mon fils " répondit la sauveuse déterminée.

" Bien, tu as un deal " accepta finalement la sirène au grand soulagement des trois autres jeunes femmes.

Après avoir passé l'accord, Ariel ordonna aux autres sirènes de se retirer et à Aquata de récupérer l'encre tant convoitée. Fiole en main, la sirène attendit qu'Emma remplisse sa part du contrat, pourtant la blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et au contraire attendait patiemment que la fiole lui soit donné :

" Un marché est un marché Emma " avertit la sirène qui commençait à douter de la véracité du deal.

" Bien entendu, répondit-elle, avant de jeter devant tout le monde le coquillage à terre et de l'écraser avec son pied. "

D'abord choquées du geste brusque, les jeunes femmes se rendirent compte qu'une fumée dorée commençait à s'en échapper et qu'Ariel plus euphorique que jamais, accueilli et se laissa envahir par celle-ci. C'est à ce moment-là que le son le plus mélodieux qu'aucune n'est jamais entendue s'échappa de la gorge de la sirène :

" Si j'avais su que depuis tout ce temps, tu l'avais caché sous mon nez " accusa Ariel.

" Tu l'as récupéré, c'est tout ce qui compte " répliqua Emma en haussant les épaules.

" Tous cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne me l'avais pas prise au départ ! " gronda la sirène.

Une fois encore, Regina et Snow furent troublées de ce qu'elles entendaient. Emma avait donc dérobé la voix de la sirène. Snow ne voulait pas croire que sa fille puisse faire une chose pareille à quelqu'un, quant à Regina, elle se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cet acte et qu'elle y reviendrait plus tard avec la sauveuse. Puisque Emma et les autres avaient obtenu ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher, elles commencèrent à faire demi-tour, mais très vite réalisèrent que la paroi s'était refermée et qu'aucune issue n'était possible :

" Cela ne faisait pas partie de l'accord " grogna Emma en se tournant vers la sirène.

" Il me semble que tu ne m'as demandé que l'encre, en aucun cas, il était question d'autre chose " rigola l'autre malicieusement, satisfaite d'avoir pu se venger.

" Oh ! toi… " commença Regina en reformant une boule de feu.

Mais avant de pouvoir passer à l'action, le ciel déjà obscur, se recouvra de nuage et des éclairs retentirent. Soudain sortit de nulle part, un homme d'un âge avancé, un trident en main apparut dans l'eau et sa voix forte se fit entendre :

" Il suffit ! " ordonna-t-il alors qu'un nouvel éclair fit son apparition dans le ciel.

" Père ! "

" Triton ! " s'exclamèrent Ariel et Emma en même temps.

" Je m'absente l'espace de quelque temps, et je constate que tu attires des ennuis ! " gronda le dieu de la mer.

" Père, ce n'est pas moi c'est… " commença Ariel paniqué.

" Silence ! Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Toi, qui décides d'allier notre espèce à Pan " répondit Triton sur un ton méprisant. " Et maintenant, je vois que tu laisses entrer des humains sur notre territoire " continua-t-il.

Devant l'autorité de son père, Ariel resta silencieuse, la tête baissé comme une enfant venant de se faire réprimander. Satisfait de la réaction de sa fille, Triton se tourna vers les autres et surtout remarqua la présence d'Emma :

" Tient ! Tient ! Je comprends mieux, pourquoi ma fille a jugé bon de pouvoir prendre tant de… bonnes initiatives " commenta sarcastiquement Triton.

" Je ne viens causer aucun ennui Triton " attesta Emma sur un ton lent et prudent.

" Pourtant, où que tu ailles, tu sembles poser des problèmes Emma Swan " fit remarquer le roi des mers.

" Pas cette fois. Je ne suis ici que pour sauver mon fils " assura la sauveuse.

" Ton fils… " s'étonna Triton " Je vois que le temps a passé… soit, je vais vous laisser partir " dit Triton.

" Père ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! " s'indigna la sirène.

" Si je le peux et je vais le faire ! Je peux sentir que ce qui te manquais vient de t'être rendu. Il n'y a aucune raison de continuer cette vendetta ridicule " affirma Triton.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus son mot à dire, la rouquine pesta doucement avant de sauter dans l'eau après avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais au groupe. Finalement dans un long soupire ennuyé et un sourire désolé, Triton pointa son trident vers la paroi rocheuse et celle-ci s'ouvrit :

" J'espère que tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches. Mais fais attention, cette île peut s'avérer plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était Emma Swan " avertit une dernière fois Triton.

" J'en suis consciente… merci pour tout " remercia la blonde.

Suite à quoi, les quatre jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la plage :

" Eh bien, on peut dire que c'était assez périlleux " commenta Tink pour apaiser les tensions.

" Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, adhéra Snow quelque peu chamboulé de tous ce qui venait de se passer.

" Une explication serait la bienvenue en effet " déclara à son tour Regina les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

" Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer. Ariel et moi sommes loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde. Elle m'a blessé, moi et de nombreuses autres personnes, alors j'ai fait ce que je jugeais être pour le mieux " récapitula Emma épuisé et frustré, elle aussi.

" Quoi ! la punir ?! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui est coupable et qui ne l'est pas Emma ! " accusa Snow, d'une manière qui était maintenant familière à la blonde.

" Ah oui ! Quand c'est toi qui décides du sort des autres tout va bien, mais par contre si j'essaye de faire ce que je trouve juste là, ça ne va pas ! " rétorqua Emma, énervé et blessé d'être une fois de plus, sujet au jugement par sa propre mère.

Quant à Snow, elle aussi était touchée par les propos de sa fille, sachant que celle-ci faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cora à Storybrook. Cela lui faisait autant mal du fait que, même si Snow avait accepté et assumé les conséquences de ses actes, la cicatrice causée par celui-ci était loin d'être refermée. Regina, elle non plus n'avait pas manqué le reproche qu'Emma avait fait à sa mère. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de blâmer la bêtise de Snow de retomber dans le même schéma, en jugeant Emma ouvertement sur son passé. De plus, sa conversation avec la sauveuse et tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île lui faisait réaliser qu'Emma était toujours en plein combat avec ses démons passé et encore plus en ayant mis les pieds sur l'île. Tout semblait beaucoup à gérer, pourtant, la mairesse était impressionné du calme et du contrôle qu'exerçait la jeune femme sur ses sentiments. P _eut-être est-ce parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu de moyen de réellement les exprimer pensa tristement Regina._ Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune n'avait pas remarqué Tink avançant vers les deux jeunes femmes essayant de les apaiser. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, mère et fille arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries en laissant place à un nouveau froid et toutes décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre les autres au pied du pic.

Enfin au bout du chemin, Hook et David se posèrent chacun sur un tronc d'arbre pour reprendre un peu de force et boire de l'eau :

" Eh bien, c'était une sacrée marche " commenta légèrement le pirate.

" En effet, mais ça valait le coup. Nous avons enfin trouvé le moyen de quitter cette île " s'enthousiasma le prince.

" Hmm…Oui, à ce propos… " commença nerveusement Hook en se redressant.

" Quoi ? Qui-a t-il " paniqua David.

" Écoute camarade, je… je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi " admit Hook, qui n'avait pas le temps d'en dire plus que David l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment contre l'arbre auquel il s'appuyait.

" Enfoiré ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un méchant " accusa David.

" Ancien méchant camarade. Et si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu ne serais pas venu ici. "

" Quoi ?! Quelle vérité ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici Hook ! " gronda David qui était entrain de perdre son tempérament.

" P_Pour te sauver la vie, articula difficilement le pirate qui avait du mal à respirer."

En entendant Hook, David relâcha sa prise sur le capitaine qui s'effondra au sol et essaya de récupérer son souffle. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "me sauver la vie" " demanda-t-il.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi camarade " répondit Hook qui avait repris son air arrogant habituel.

" Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu sais pirate ou je jure que je te coupe l'autre main " menaça Charmant.

" Très bien. Comme je l'ai dit, mon frère a été frappé du même poison que toi, nous avons cherché un antidote dans toute l'île et nous l'avons trouvé. "

" Mais… je croyais que ton frère était mort " dit David confus.

" C'est vrai…Nous ne sommes pas arrivés ici à temps. Voilà pourquoi… "

" Je vois, soupira David. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher la vérité Hook. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ? Nous étions censés venir chercher le sextant " rappela-t-il.

" Eh bien, je ne mentais pas là-dessus mon frère à bien perdu son sextant sur cette île, mais pas ici " admit Hook.

" Je vois… bon puisque nous sommes là, où se trouve ta solution miracle ? "

D'un signe de main, Hook indiqua un énorme buisson et derrière celui-ci, se trouvait une grande cascade. " L'eau de cette cascade est magique et peut guérir n'importe quelle maladie " expliqua Hook.

David avait du mal à croire que le remède se trouvait face à lui. Alors que les deux s'avançaient vers la cascade, ils se firent interpeller par une voix, qu'ils auraient souhaité ne jamais entendre :

" Eh bien, je suis impressionné ! Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez jusqu'ici " rigola la voix malsaine.

" Pan " grogna Hook plein de colère.

" Content de vous revoir, capitaine, votre Majesté " salua Pan.

" Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici " interrogea froidement David.

" Eh bien, n'est-ce pas ironique de me demander ce genre de chose, alors que vous vous trouvez sur mon île, commenta Peter toujours sur un ton léger. " De plus, alors que vous essayez de dérober quelque chose qui ne vous appartient absolument pas, ajouta-t-il cette fois sur un ton menaçant, tellement, que les deux aventuriers reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas. "

" Nous sommes venus pour le remède de ton fichu poison, et personne même pas toi ne nous en empêchera " avertit le pirate en brandissant son épée vers l'adolescent.

" Je ne te pensais pas si dévoué à ce cher prince charmant et sa famille, pirate " ricana-t-il.

" Non, je ne veux tout simplement pas te laisser faire une seconde victime de tes maléfices " divulgua le capitaine avec détermination.

" Oh ! Je vois, alors il s'agit de ton cher frère. Désolé de te décevoir, mais lui seul est responsable de son sort " cracha Peter sur un ton mauvais.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Hook ? " questionna David confus des paroles de Pan.

" Ah ! Je vois que le capitaine ne vous a pas tout dit. Enfin ce n'est pas si surprenant quand on à affaire à un pirate " ricana à nouveau l'adolescent.

" Explique-toi, tu m'as bien dit que ton frère avait succombé à ses blessures " insista David en se tournant vers Hook.

" C'est le cas, mais… il n'est pas mort sur l'île " avoua-t-il en fixant le regard au sol.

" Comme…" commença le prince.

" Ce que ce cher capitaine essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'effectivement le pouvoir de cette eau est guérisseur, mais malheureusement ce pouvoir n'a pour limite que l'île " expliqua le jeune garçon.

" Tu veux dire… " commença à réaliser David.

" Que si tu bois cette eau, tu seras dans l'incapacité de quitter l'île " termina Hook à contre cœur.

À ce moment-là, David comprit que dans les deux cas, il ne pourrait pas quitter cette île vivant. La seule pensée d'être séparé à nouveau de sa femme et de sa fille lui brisait le cœur, mais il savait ce qu'il se devait de faire :

" Très bien, que veux-tu en échange de cette eau " gronda le blond.

" Oh ! Je vois que votre décision est prise. Normalement, je vous aurai empêché de vous approcher de cette cascade, mais puisque c'est pour le père d'Emma… je vous propose un marché. "

" Que nous refusons. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que faire un marché n'est jamais bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire… " s'emporta Hook.

" C'est d'accord " le coupa David.

" Excellent. Le marché est simple. Il se trouve, qu'il y a quelques années, je suis tombé sur… Ceci " dit Pan en faisant apparaître un objet dans sa main.

" Cet instrument… le sextant de mon frère " reconnu le pirate.

" Exactement. J'ai entendu que vous cherchiez désespéramment un moyen de quitter cette île. Et même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, cette… chose pourrait vous y aider, divulgua Peter en grimaçant. Ce que je vous propose est un choix. "

" Un choix ? " demanda suspicieusement David.

" Oui. Un choix pour vous, votre Majesté. Vous pouvez choisir cet instrument, permettant à vos proches de pouvoir rentrer à la maison ou bien, vous pouvez vous servir de l'eau de la cascade pour vous guérir et éviter des peines supplémentaires à vos proches " proposa malicieusement Pan.

En entendant la proposition, David et Hook se crispèrent. Ils savaient tous deux, que faire confiance à Pan n'était pas une option. Le " choix " que leur proposait l'adolescent, n'en était clairement pas un et ne voulait dire qu'une chose : C'était soit sauver la vie de David, soit permettre à tout le monde de sortir de cette île de malheur, mais sans David. Le choix était évident pour David, qui bien sûr ferait tout pour sa famille, mais à sa grande surprise, Hook prit la parole le premier :

" Camarade, tu n'as pas à hésiter. Vous, les héros trouvaient toujours une solution. Le sextant n'est pas le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Nous trouverons autre chose " déclara le capitaine confiant.

David plus impressionné que jamais par le comportement de Hook, mit du temps à répliquer." Tu l'as entendu, nous trouverons un moyen de te vaincre et de quitter l'île Pan, mais pour l'instant ma famille a besoin de moi, donc, je choisis le remède " décida-t-il.

" Excellent choix, votre Majesté, rigola Pan et fit disparaître le sextant. Bien, même si c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, je vais devoir m'absenter " s'excusa Pan qui commençait à s'en aller.

" Que comptes-tu faire à Henry ?! Pourquoi voulais-tu que ma fille revienne sur cette île ?! " s'emporta David qui n'aimait pas les manigances de Pan envers sa famille.

" Ça, vous le découvrirez plus tôt que vous ne le pensez, mais si j'étais vous, ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez craindre à l'heure actuelle " avertit l'adolescent avant de disparaître complètement du champ de vision des aventuriers.

Une fois Pan partit, David se dépêcha de remplir sa gourde d'eau magique et prit une gorgée. Immédiatement, il sentit les effets de celle-ci agir et le poison se dissiper. Il était plus que ravi de ne plus ressentir cette douleur insoutenable, mais il savait que cette magie comme toutes les autres avait un prix et que celui-ci était plus douloureux à payer que le poison qui se trouvait dans son corps quelques instants plus tôt. Après avoir complètement récupéré ses forces et faire promettre à Hook que tout ce qui venait de se passer resteraient entre eux, les deux hommes se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres au pied du pic où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

 **Camp de Pan :**

Toujours plongé dans sa lecture, Henry continuait de voyager à travers le temps durant lequel sa mère avait vécu sur l'île. Le passe-temps favori d'Emma était sans aucun doute l'exploration et la quête de nouvelles aventures sur Neverland, comme elle les imaginait secrètement lorsqu'elle lisait encore dans le monde réel les aventures de Peter Pan. En ayant lu le passage où Emma était allée pour la première fois au lagon des sirènes, le jeune garçon commença à craindre pour la sécurité de sa famille. D'après les dires de sa mère, les sirènes étaient des créatures très dangereuses, la preuve en étant qu'une d'entre elles du nom d'Ariel avait tenté de la noyer à peine avait-elle franchi un pas dans le domaine aquatique. Alors que ses expéditions quotidiennes ne se faisaient d'abord que dans une zone qu'elle estimait sûre et où elle savait que Tink, Peter ou même Félix, pourraient lui porter rapidement de l'aide en cas de danger, ce n'est que cinq mois après la proposition de Pan et deux mois après qu'il est quitté l'île pour la confier à Emma, qu'elle décida qu'il était temps d'explorer plus en profondeur l'île imaginaire. Malheureusement, ce n'est quand franchisant le domaine des sirènes qu'elle comprit trop tard que l'île bien que plier à ses moindres désirs, pouvait très vite se retourner contre elle si elle n'était pas prudente. C'est finalement le roi Triton en personne et également père d'Ariel qui la secourue en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un remerciement pour avoir créé un véritable refuge pour lui et les siens. Après cette première frayeur, Emma était restée chez elle quelque temps, effrayée de la jungle. Ce n'est qu'au retour de Pan et avec ses encouragements et ceux de Félix qu'elle se remit en quête d'aventures. De plus, le fait que Pan est ramené avec lui le premier garçon perdu "officiel" surnommé " le frisé" avec lui, l'avait d'autant plus motivé. Elle raconta comment le frisé et elle avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis le plus souvent par sa faute et que la plupart du temps c'était Peter qui venait à leur rescousse. Comme toujours, Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque nouvelle histoire que vivait sa mère. En avançant encore plus loin dans le journal, ne pouvant s'arrêter de le lire, le garçon arriva au moment de la deuxième visite d'Emma au lagon qui n'avait eu lieu qu'un an après sa première rencontre avec Ariel. Lorsqu'il reconnut un autre nom qui lui était maintenant familier, Henry porta une extrême attention à ce passage :

 _16 Septembre_

 _Cher journal, cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que je suis à Neverland. Je ne saurais pas dire l'année exact, même si j'écris tous les jours et que je laisse des traces écrites à la cabane. Il est toujours dur de se repérer ici et cela l'est encore plus, lorsqu'on a le pouvoir de conjurer aussi bien un soleil éclatant, qu'un ciel brillant de mille étoiles. C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je pensais maintenant m'être habitué et en connaître plus sur ce monde, j'en apprends toujours plus chaque jour ! Pourtant aujourd'hui, mon ignorance quant à certaines parties de l'île a causé du tort à un de mes frères. Je savais et l'avais moi-même expérimenté la première fois que j'avais posé un pied dans ce domaine maudit, je savais que j'aurai dû le retenir, pourtant, je ne l'avais pas fait et le prix à payer lui fut terrible._

 **16 ans plus tôt**

Plus d'un an s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'Emma était arrivée sur l'île qui avait transformé sa vie et deux qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Peter Pan. Pourtant malgré tout ce temps, Neverland n'avait de cesse que de faire rêver la fillette âgée maintenant de 13 ans. Les choses avaient cependant énormément changés depuis la transformation de l'île, Emma était passée en ce laps de temps, de la pauvre orpheline sans défense à une vraie petite guerrière, la seule fille perdue de l'île. Elle était maintenant entourée d'une véritable famille composée essentiellement d'enfants qui partageaient comme elle les séquelles d'un monde injuste et dur ne les ayant faits que souffrir. Petit à petit, le groupe des garçons perdus commençait à s'agrandir et ils étaient maintenant au nombre de sept en les comptant Peter, Félix et elle. D'abord, inquiète et peu assuré de pouvoir accomplir la tâche que lui avait confié Peter et aider les nouveaux arrivants, Emma fut vite rassurée avec l'arrivée du frisé comme il avait été surnommé sur l'île. Elle lui apprit très vite comment vivre dans cet univers au premier abord hostile, lui enseigna les rudiments du combat à l'épée qu'elle-même avait appris de Peter et surtout était toujours à ses côtés près du feu lorsque le garçon partageait sa vie dans ce qu'ils appelaient tous "le monde réel". Évidemment, cela était pour la blonde le plus difficile. Les expériences du garçon lui rappelant familièrement ce qu'elle-même avait subi, mais c'est avec cette compréhension de l'autre, qu'Emma avait créé un lien unique avec le garçon et ceux qui suivirent. Après la venue du frisé, deux autres garçons firent leur arrivée. Bien que difficile au début et renfermé dans un monde qui leur était propre, Emma avait tout de même réussi à atteindre ceux surnommé "Les jumeaux". Enfin, le dernier venu était arrivé seulement deux semaines après les jumeaux. Emma ne connaissait pas toute son histoire, mais son nouveau surnom "La Guigne" en disait déjà beaucoup sur lui. Le jeune blond était du genre discret, ne se mélangeant aux autres que si nécessaire. La plupart du temps, il le passait près de l'océan, ce qui lui causait beaucoup de réprimandes de la part de Félix. Néanmoins, un jour, au lieu de se rendre en direction de la plage, la Guigne se rendit à la cabane d'Emma :

" La Guigne ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. "

" J'ai un service à te demander " déclara la Guigne sans détour.

" Euh… oui bien sûr, accepta Emma en faisant signe au garçon d'entrer dans sa maison. " Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? "

" J'aimerais que tu me conduises au lagon des sirènes " déclara-t-il.

" Le lag… pourquoi voudrais-tu y aller ? " s'étonna Emma.

" Eh bien, c'est … compliqué, dit-il vaguement, mais je t'en prie, c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi " insista le garçon.

Après quelques minutes, Emma accepta d'accompagner le garçon en lui faisant promettre d'être prudent. Elle expliqua au garçon qu'ils devaient d'abord se rendre vers la cabane de Tink où elle avait caché pour plus de sécurité la clé leur permettant d'entrer dans l'antre des sirènes. Sur le chemin, alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à commencer une conversation, c'est étonnamment la Guigne qui l'engagea :

" Avant de venir ici, je vivais au bord de mer, dans une petite ville portuaire " dit-il.

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas tant de mal à t'habituer à Neverland. La plupart d'entre nous habitaient dans des villes et des villages " indiqua Emma.

" J'ai toujours vécu près de la mer aussi loin que je me souvienne. C'était plus pratique étant donné le travail de mes parents. "

" Que faisaient-ils ? " demanda doucement Emma.

" Mon père était pêcheur et ma mère chercheuse de fond marin " dit-il fière.

" Ça explique ton amour de l'océan " comprit Emma.

" Oui, j'ai été éduqué avec toutes ces histoires aussi fascinantes les unes des autres. Mon rêve était même de pouvoir suivre mes parents dans leurs aventures. "

" C'est un merveilleux rêve " adhéra la blonde.

Malheureusement, elle savait que ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Après tout, le point commun de tous les enfants de Neverland est qu'ils étaient orphelins. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû arriver à la Guigne et son visage s'assombrissant en était la preuve :

" Oui. Nous étions heureux au début, mais un jour ma mère est revenue avec une nouvelle de ses découvertes. Il s'agissait de ce qu'elle pensait être une véritable écaille de sirène. "

" Une écaille de sirène ?! Dans le monde réel, c'est complètement fou. "

" Oui. Au début, c'est aussi ce qu'elle croyait, mais après plusieurs recherches, elle a commencé à se focaliser sur la théorie de l'existence des sirènes. Ma mère était vraiment passionnée, dans tous ce qu'elle faisait et c'est d'ailleurs le point commun qu'avait mes parents. Ils vivaient tous les deux pour leurs passions respectives et leurs encouragements mutuels étaient leur force pour voir toujours plus loin. Un jour, ma mère nous a annoncé, qu'une expédition d'un mois serait mise en place grâce à ses découvertes. Je me rappelle que nous avions fait une grande fête pour son départ. Malheureusement, lorsque le mois était fini et que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine, nous savions que quelque chose n'allait pas. " raconta le garçon la voix tremblante " Finalement après des recherches du bateau, ma mère et son équipe ont été désignées comme disparu et trois mois après comme officiellement mort. "

Emma choquée et peinée par l'histoire du garçon, ne put étouffer un cri de sortir de sa gorge. Mais sachant qu'il y avait plus, elle laissa la Guigne terminer son histoire :

" Comme on peut s'en douter, mon père n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle non plus. Il a commencé à boire, à arrêter de travailler, devenait de plus en plus énervé contre le monde et contre lui-même, il devenait parfois violent. Il ne l'était pas contre moi au début, mais plus le temps passait, plus il voyait ma mère à travers moi et c'est là que les coups ont commencé. Finalement après des mois de cauchemars, en rentrant chez moi, je l'ai découvert… mort dans sa chambre avec une lettre sur le bureau " termina la Guigne sur un ton calme presque indifférent, trahi par une larme coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Emma, elle aussi bouleversée du passé du garçon, se précipita soudainement dans ses bras en sanglotant. La Guigne lui, se crispa au contact de la blonde, mais accepta tout de même l'étreinte chaleureuse de la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et avec qui pourtant, il se sentait déjà à sa place :

"C'est pour ça que tu veux te rendre au lagon… pour réaliser le rêve de ta mère " devina Emma.

" Pour mes deux parents, oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que si je suis venu sur cette île, c'est aussi pour cette raison, confirma la Guigne plus déterminé que jamais."

" Alors ne perdons pas de temps " conclut Emma.

Sans surprise, arrivé vers la cabane, ils tombèrent sur Tink qui les questionna, curieuse de savoir où ils se rendaient, mais sachant que celle-ci n'apprécierait pas qu'Emma se mette une nouvelle fois en danger, elle lui mentit en indiquant la cascade à l'opposé du lagon et sceptique la fée leur laissa reprendre leur chemin. Une fois le coquillage récupéré, les deux enfants allèrent en direction de la plage. Sur les lieux, Emma souffla pour la seconde fois de sa vie dans le coquillage leur permettant l'accès au lagon. Comme la dernière fois, l'énorme paroi rocheuse s'ouvrit en deux laissant apparaître un chemin devant eux. Le basin géant était aussi beau que dans les souvenirs d'Emma tandis que l'eau brillait de mille feux et donnait envie d'y mettre un doigt à sa surface. S'avançant plus loin dans le domaine, un clappement d'eau arrêta la rêverie des enfants et une sirène fit son chemin à la surface de l'eau :

" Oh ! Si ce n'est pas la petite fille perdue de la dernière fois. Tu es revenue pour une autre leçon de nage. "

" Toi ! Tu es la sirène qui m'a poussé la dernière fois. J'aurais pu y rester ! " accusa Emma.

" Oui, mais tu es toujours vivante, n'est-ce pas ? " rigola Ariel et son rire fut suivi par trois autres sirènes elles aussi posés sur des rochers. " Je vois que tu as amené un garçon avec toi et mignon qui plus est " commenta une autre sirène.

" Ne t'avise pas à lui faire du mal " menaça la blonde, se mettant devant la Guigne en position défensive.

" Désolée, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Pour qui tu te prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'une vulgaire humaine pourrait nous faire hein ? " s'énerva une deuxième sirène.

" Oui, nous ne sommes pas intéressés aux filles, par contre… ton ami lui peut rester " ajouta la troisième.

À cette remarque, Emma eut un mauvais pressentiment et commençait à penser que revenir ici était une très mauvaise idée. Avant qu'elle ne dise à la Guigne qu'il était temps de partir, celui-ci s'avança vers Ariel, comme un automate. Comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort, la Guigne n'entendait pas les avertissements d'Emma et avant qu'elle ne puisse porter secours à son ami, deux des sirènes l'attrapèrent par les chevilles l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Se sentant impuissante face à la situation, Emma se mit à verser des larmes alors que la Guigne s'approchait de plus en plus du bord de l'eau. Finalement, il se retrouva face à face avec la sirène et sans prévenir celle-ci l'agrippa par le cou et il tomba dans l'eau. Emma complètement en détresse se mit à se débattre plus fort et arriva tant bien que mal à se dégager. Sans hésitation, elle sortit du domaine et appela Peter de toutes ses forces. À son grand soulagement celui-ci arriva immédiatement, accompagné de Tink. Emma expliqua vite la situation à Peter et quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec la Guigne inconscient dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il le posa sur le sable, Emma se précipita sur le blond en constatant soulagé que le garçon respirait toujours. C'est à ce moment qu'il reprit conscience et cracha l'eau se trouvant encore dans ses poumons :

" Heureusement, tu n'as rien. Je suis désolée la Guigne, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de chose de leur part " s'excusa Emma les larmes aux yeux.

" Non, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser. Si je ne t'avais pas convaincu de m'accompagner, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé " dit-il à son tour d'une voix enrouée et un sourire rassurant.

" Oui, tu as raison, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose aussi stupide " répliqua froidement Peter à son tour. Un regard assassin braqué sur leur nouvelle recrue.

" Ce n'est pas sa faute Peter, c'est la mienn… " défendit Emma.

" Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse Emma. Si la Guigne ne s'était pas tant accroché à son passé, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Depuis que tu es ici, tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies, en mettant Emma en danger ?! Tu voudrais peut-être que je te renvoi dans l'endroit misérable où je t'ai trouvé ? " menaça violemment Peter, ce qui donna des frisons à Emma.

" J_je suis désolé, je promets de ne plus recommen… ". Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la Guigne s'effondra sur le sable. Paniqué à nouveau, Emma tenta de le réveiller, mais remarqua à son contact que la température du blond avait énormément grimpé :

" Peter qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! "

Peter s'approcha du garçon et découvrit qu'un de ses doigts sur sa main gauche était noirci et que cela semblait se propager. " Il semblerait, que notre ami se soit fait piquer par une créature venimeuse vivant dans le lagon " annonça-t-il sombrement.

" Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? " demanda Emma d'une voix tremblante.

" Le poison ne s'est pour l'instant propagé que vers sa main. Je dois pouvoir arrêter son ascension. "

" Qu'attends-tu ? Fais-le ! " ordonna la blonde.

À la surprise de Tink et Emma, l'adolescent sortit de sa ceinture son poignard et le dirigea vers la main de la Guigne. Sans qu'Emma puisse réagir, Peter coupa nettement et sans hésitation l'index du garçon qui se mit à hurler de douleur :

" Pourquoi… " commença Emma toujours sous le choc.

" C'était le mieux à faire. Si je n'agissais pas vite, le poison se serait propagé et j'aurais dû couper sa main." expliqua Pan avant de se tourner vers la Guigne qui c'était quelque peu calmé, mais qui avait le visage rouge tandis que ses larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage. " J'espère que cela t'aura servi de leçon. Ta naïveté t'a coûté un doigt. La vie est dure, c'est vrai, mais au lieu de ressasser le passé, tu dois t'en servir comme force " Suite à ces paroles, Peter commença à s'éloigner des autres, mais Emma l'intercepta :

" Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui, Peter ? "

" Emma, par sa faute tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire. Navré de ne pas le féliciter " répondit sarcastiquement Peter.

" Non, ce qui s'est passé est complètement ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû l'emmener ici alors que j'en connaissais les dangers, répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler. "

" Je t'interdis de dire que tu es responsable Emma " dit Peter en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde. " Au contraire, revenir ici, malgré ce qui t'es arrivé la première fois est la preuve de ta force. La Guigne, lui poursuivait un rêve qui n'a fait que détruire sa famille et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute, répéta encore une fois Peter avant de partir. Laissant Emma toujours choqué tandis que ses émotions se chamboulaient. "

Plus tard dans la journée, quand tout le monde s'était calmé et entendu les événements de la journée, les garçons décidèrent d'aller s'amuser dans la forêt et étaient ravis que la Guigne décide de les accompagner. Emma, elle, refusa l'offre, se sentant fatiguée. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Emma sortit de sa cabane pour se diriger de nouveau vers la plage où elle rouvrit la paroi et entra sans la moindre hésitation dans le lagon. Pour l'accueillir, Ariel posé sur un rocher avec un sourire victorieux :

" Je ne sais pas si tu es stupide ou courageuse pour venir ici deux fois en un jour " commenta la sirène.

" C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille, pourquoi as-tu fait ça à la Guigne ! Hurla Emma. "

" Oh ! Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais joué un vilain tour pour t'amuser " rigola froidement la sirène.

S'en était trop pour Emma, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour son ami était vite remplacée par l'indignation et une colère presque haineuse pour cette immonde créature. Ne supportant plus les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, Emma serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les paumes, sauf que dans une de ses mains se trouver toujours le coquillage qu'elle imprégna inconsciemment de quelques gouttes de sang après quoi celui-ci se mit à scintiller et éblouit les deux jeunes filles. Quelques secondes après la lumière se dissipa et Ariel regarda Emma horrifié :

" T_Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! " gronda la sirène tout en agrippant d'une main sa gorge

Emma se remise vite de sa surprise, comprenant que le sort qu'elle avait en tête pour la sirène venait de s'être réalisé et un sourire carnassier se plaqua sur son visage. " Qui a-t-il Ariel ? Cela ne t'es jamais arrivé de jouer un vilain tour pour t'amuser ? " répliqua la blonde avec mépris, mais également grande satisfaction.

" Sale gamine, je jure que je vais… " commença à menacer la sirène.

" Non, tu ne feras rien du tout " la coupa froidement Emma " Car si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu ne récupéras jamais la seule chose qui te rende heureuse. "

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, Ariel capitula et replongea dans l'eau, tandis qu'Emma plus euphorique que jamais quitta le lagon en se promettant de ne plus remettre un pied dans cet endroit, non pas parce qu'il était dangereux de s'y aventurer, mais parce qu'elle appréciait de laisser la petite sirène souffrir le plus longtemps possible.

 _Même si je m'en veux toujours pour la Guigne, je ne regrette pas ce qui en a découlé par la suite, au contraire au moment où je sentais sa voix lui échapper et sa joie de vivre avec, un sentiment de justice et de contentement m'avait envahi. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti une chose pareille, et il me tardait de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment._

À la fin de sa lecture, les mains d'Henry tremblaient encore. Le garçon était en conflit, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé avec la Guigne, il ne savait quoi penser. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est bien ce moment qui avait changé la sauveuse. Il reconnaissait bien sa mère, toujours prête à aider les autres et leur rendre justice, quand cela était nécessaire, mais, l'autre facette, la satisfaction, la joie de rendre quelqu'un malheureux en échange, cela le terrifiait. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Henry laissa tomber le journal. En le ramassant, il découvrit une feuille volante qui se trouvait coincé dans une des pages qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais remarqué. En laissant de côté le journal, il prit le papier se trouvant être une photo d'un petit garçon blond entouré d'une jeune fille rouquine proche de l'âge d'Henry, de l'autre côté un gros saint Bernard avec un casque sur la tête, tandis que derrière eux, une jeune femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années entourait les deux enfants et tous arboraient un sourire éclatant sur leur visage. En tournant la photo, Henry lut une date inscrite au dos : " J _uin 1944, Londres » (1). Étonné_ de la date, il fronça les sourcils, mais avant de remettre la photo là où elle était, ses yeux tombèrent sur un nom inscrit dans un coin de la photo et qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises en survolant le journal :

 _" Dany. "_

 _ **14 ans plus tôt :**_

Alors qu'Emma se balançait à un rythme tranquille sur son hamac dans sa cabane, le son familier d'une cloche retentit dans ses oreilles. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la petite blonde qui maintenant âgé de 15 ans était arrivé chez elle. Ce son n'avait pas de cesse de la faire sourire, elle le connaissait bien, il était le rappel constant que venir à Neverland était la meilleure idée qu'elle est pu avoir. Elle l'accueillait maintenant comme un hymne joué en son honneur pour avoir une fois encore sauvé un enfant, lui donner ses meilleures chances et un avenir bien plus brillant que celui qui lui aurait été réservé dans le "monde réel". La seule pensée de ce monde auquel Emma avait cru appartenir où elle était certaine que tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie était mérité, où ses propres parents avaient préféré l'abandonner sûrement parce qu'elle ne les méritait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bonne, jamais assez, tout ceci lui donnait maintenant la nausée. Avec le temps, elle comprenait, cette aisance qu'elle n'avait jamais eue dans ce monde et qui lui venait si facilement à Neverland, ces liens incassables et cette famille qu'elle avait forgée en moins de temps que celui passé dans le système, c'est tout simplement parce que oui, comme on lui disait souvent, sa place n'était pas là-bas, mais ici à Neverland. Maintenant, avec cette nouvelle réalité, Emma sentait qu'elle pouvait enfin pour la première fois de sa vie respirer librement. Entendant retentir une seconde fois la cloche, la blonde savait que c'était son signal et se rendit directement vers la plage. En arrivant, elle découvrit sans grand étonnement, tous les garçons formant un cercle devant le nouvel arrivant. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence d'Emma, les enfants s'écartèrent et elle pouvait enfin avoir un aperçu du petit nouveau. Devant elle, se trouvait un tout petit garçon blond aux yeux verts qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, portant un pyjama vert et un ours en peluche dans sa main droite. Le garçon complètement déboussolé tremblait de tout son corps et regardait tout autour de lui comme pour chercher une échappatoire. En voyant la réaction du garçon, Emma se remémora sa première venue sur l'île et se reconnut dans sa détresse. Pour ne pas le mettre plus mal-à-l'aise, elle demanda aux autres de s'éparpiller laissant les deux blonds seuls.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma. Je sais que venir ici pour la première fois peut sembler terrifiant, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis là pour t'aider et je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal." déclara Emma en se mettant au niveau du petit avec un sourire rassurant.

D'abord silencieux, le garçon regarda Emma avec intensité, comme s'il était capable de lire au plus profond de son âme. Comme s'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, le garçon lui offrit le sourire le plus grand et radieux qu'elle n'est jamais vue :

" Je m'appelle Daniel, mais tu peux m'appeler Dany. "

 **Ok c'était long, mais y'en avait des choses à dire XD. N'hésitez pas à commenter. À très bientôt :D**

 **(1) : Tout sera expliqué en temps voulu, ce n'est pas une erreur x)**


End file.
